The White Falcon and the Pink Crane
by Bazzano03
Summary: What if Kim had gone to see Tommy before he got the letter, but the only ones who knew were their best friends. The others learn the truth after he get captured. Can they fix the break in the team or will this be the end of the team and their friendship.
1. Chapter 1: The Crane visits her Falcon

The White Falcon and the Pink Crane

Characters:

Kimberly Hart, Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Aisha Campbell, Adam Park, Rocky Desantos, Kat Hillard, Tanya Sloan, Alpha 5, and Zordon

Time-line:

Power Rangers Zeo: three weeks before King for a Day till Power Rangers Mystic Force

Summary:

What if Kim had gone to see Tommy after she sent the letter and they had kept their friendship and their best friends were the only one who knew it, but the rest of the members of the team hadn't known this and attacked her vocally and found out the truth after King for a Day. Will they being able to heal the damage in the team or will this destroy it.

Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.

Warnings: There is going to be a lot of anti-Kat in this story so for those who don't like that, don't read. There is also going to be some mature content, and tears so keep a box of tissues handy.

Chapter 1: The Crane visits her Falcon

The day after Kimberly Hart had sent the letter that would not only break her heart, but her boy-friends' Tommy Oliver, she had to think through how to tell Tommy that even though they weren't together anymore that they would always be one, because of the animal spirits they had kept their connection strong.

'I knew this was going to be hard, but I have to let him know the truth that my heart will always belong to him' Kim thought to herself. After thinking it through she decided to teleport to the command chamber and talk to her mentor, Zordon.

This worked in not only helping her, but being able to see Tommy before the letter arrived and letting him know that she would always be his no matter what happened. After checking to make sure that there was no one around or listening, the former pink ranger activated her communicator to call her mentor to let him know that she was teleporting in.

"Zordon, this is Kimberly, I need to teleport back to Angel Grove, is it alright if I teleport in?" she asked.

"**Yes Kimberly, you have my permission." **Zordon said, "Alright stand-by" Kim said. She quickly looked around one last time before she activated her communicator and disappeared in a flash of pink. After arriving at the command chamber as the pink pulse faded around her, she looked and saw the changes that Tommy had told her about. She also noticed their old uniforms and weapons in the glass cases against the opposite wall. Tommy had told her that because there were only five pieces of the Zeo crystal, Billy had passed his crystal over to Tanya Sloan and took a position as their tech advisor in case there was trouble later.

Because the team had been turned back into children a few months earlier, and the fact that Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa and destroyed their power coins, the team had to go and find the Zeo crystal and get a stronger set of powers. They had found the crystal, but Goldar and Ritas' brother Rito Revolto had destroyed the command center. So to keep it from getting attacked again they have moved it lower and renamed it the command chamber.

"Kimberly it is so good to see you again" Alpha 5 said with a smile in his voice. Kimberly smiled back at him "It is good to see you too Alpha," She said, "**What can I do for you, my pink crane" **"Yesterday I sent a break up letter to Tommy and I need to Talk to him before he gets it" Kim said. "**Alright Kimberly, I will comm Tommy and have him teleport here so the two of you can talk" **Zordon said. "Thank you Zordon." Kim said as Alpha moved over the control panel and prepared to contact Tommy. "How have things gone since I left Zordon?" she asked. "**They have been a bit hectic since the Machine Empire arrived. Tommy has been a bit distracted**" Zordon said. "Okay I think I can handle that" she said.

At that moment at the Angel Grove Youth Center, Tommy was sparring with one of their friends, Rocky Desantos, the Zeo blue ranger, when his communicator went off. "Go ahead Zordon I read you" Tommy said quietly. "**Tommy, I need you to teleport to the command chamber alone I need to talk to you"** Zordon said.

"Aright I'll be there in a few minutes, Zordon" Tommy said. He then turned to Rocky and the others" I've to go guys, Zordon needs to talk to me about something" he said. "Alright we'll see you later I guess" Billy Cranston said to him. "Right see you later" Tommy told him, grabbed his gym bag and left to teleport. As he walked away from the table he wondered what their mentor wanted to talk to him about. ' Aw man I hope there isn't anything going on right now' He thought.

Tommy walked into the hallway and looked around for anyone else before he activated his communicator and disappeared in a flash of red. He reappeared in the command chamber and looked up at his mentor. "What is it you needed to see me about Zordon" He said. "**I needed you to come, because there is someone who needs to see you" **"Who" Tommy said. "Me" Kim said, and Tommy turned around to find her standing behind him with a smile on her face.

"Kim, what are you doing here" he said with a smile as they hugged. "I came to see you, we need to talk" she said. "What is going on" he said. "I think we better do this alone" she said. "Come on" he said. "Alright, what is going on", he said once they were alone. "I sent a letter yesterday that is going to be tough on both of us" she said. "Why" he said. "Tommy, we haven't talked much since you guys have gotten your new powers, and when I try to call you, you are just coming back from a fight or going to one" she said. "What are you trying to tell me Kim" Tommy said.

"With the way things are going, it would only take a few things to fracture our relationship and with the extended activities and your ranger duties, there may come a time when our relationship would be split and it'll distract you." She said.

"What are you saying Kimberly?" Tommy asked again. "I think that we should break up" she said. "But why, Kim "he said. "Because we are drifting apart, we haven't spoken to each other in weeks. Sooner or later our bond is going to be so strained that we are going to start hating each other or cheating on one another. I want to head that off before it happens" she said. "So what now," he said.

"Even though we are not together, we remain friends and rebuild that bond, our relationship may be over, but our friendship isn't, we are ninjetti, and we can still feel each others' emotions, so if you need to call me we can still do it telepathically, so this will help if something happens later", She said gently. "Alright, just know that even though we are not together any more I love you, just you, and no one else" Tommy said. "I love you too Tommy, I always have and I always will, my heart is, was and always will belong to you" Kim said.

"I guess I better go" she said. "Not yet", Tommy said, "I think we should spend some time together tonight and then you can teleport back to Miami later on tonight, if the others ask, I'll say that I am spending time with my parents" he said.

"That'll be nice and it'll be great to spend some time together before we separate, there is something you need to know though. That letter was sent to the juice bar and I know that one of the others are probably going to be reading it over your shoulder when you get it and knowing Kat she is going to think that she'll have a chance with you now that I am out of the picture" Kim said.

"How do you figure that, Kim?" Tommy asked her. "Because she has had a crush on you since we met her and I can read her feelings like a book. There is also the fact that I know you haven't forgiven her for stealing my power coin or putting me at risk when she landed me in the hospital." "Your right, I didn't and I know that she is going to be just as determined now that I don't have you anymore" He said.

"If she really thinks that I will choose her now that you and I have broken up, she is even more stubborn than I thought, because no matter how much she wishes it, I belong to you no matter what happens" He said. "You need to know that although most of the letter is the truth, nearly everything else in it is a lie" she said. "What part is the lie" he said." The part that is a lie is I found someone else and that I think of you as a brother" she said. "Well that is one hell of a lie "he said with a smile. They both laughed at that, "Come on, let head over to my house, I know that my parents will be happy to see you" he said.

"**So rangers, did you work things out between you" **Zordon asked after they came back into the room. "We did Zordon, and though we are not together, we are going to keep our friendship strong no matter what happens over the next few months" Kim Said. "**That is good, but it is going to be hard when the other rangers find out what is going on" **Zordon said. "Yeah that could be a problem, Billy, Jason, Trini, and Zack have known me longest, and the others have known me since our sophomore year, how are we going to handle this" Kim said.

"When did you say that the letter was going to arrive again" Tommy asked, "Between tomorrow and Thursday and if I know the others they are going to think that I was cheating on you" she said. "Alright, when the letter comes I'll do damage control, but most if not all of them are going to be furious over this" Tommy said.

**"**We're going to spend some time together and then Kim will teleport back to Miami tonight" Tommy said. **"It was nice to see you my crane and I hope that you will contact me again soon if you have any questions or want to talk", **Zordon said. "I will Zordon, and you as well Alpha" Kim said. "It was good to see you again Kimberly" Alpha said.

"Come on Kim, let's head back to my house" Tommy said "See ya later Zordon" and they teleported out in a rush of red and pink back to his house that night.

"What are we going to do Zordon", Alpha said, "**I do not know yet Alpha, but if I know anything this is going to put some strain on the team when the truth get out, then we will see what happens and help Tommy with it" **Zordon said. "**Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Aisha, Rocky and Adam still have their ninjetti powers even though their power coins were destroyed, and they will feel the break if the bond is shattered we need to monitor it now."**

"What do you mean, what do we do" Alpha asked. "**For now we will keep an eye on the situation, and if the situation starts getting out of hand than we will tell the other rangers the truth. The bonds between Kimberly and the other rangers are strong and will be hard to fix if there is a fight between them, Kimberly will need a lot of emotional support and Tommy will need back-up as well."**


	2. Chapter 2 The Letter Arrives

The White Falcon and the Pink Crane

Characters:

Kimberly Hart, Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Aisha Campbell, Adam Park, Rocky Desantos, Kat Hillard, Tanya Sloan, Alpha 5, and Zordon

Time-line:

Power Rangers Zeo: three weeks before King for a Day till Power Rangers Mystic Force

Summary:

What if Kim had gone to see Tommy after she sent the letter and they had kept their friendship and their best friends were the only one who knew it, but the rest of the members of the team hadn't known this and attacked her vocally and found out the truth after King for a Day. Will they being able to heal the damage in the team or will this destroy it.

Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.

Warnings: There is going to be a lot of anti-Kat in this story so for those who don't like that, don't read. There is also going to be some mature content, and tears so keep a box of tissues handy.

**Chapter 2: ****The Letter Arrives**

Things had gone fine for them that night, his parents were surprised, but happy to see her again and they spent the evening talking, after explaining to his parents about what was going to happen, his parents were surprised and supportive by their decision and his mother promised to keep in touch with Kimberly as well. The two were going to go over how to handle things and then wait for the letter to get there, before he let their friends know the truth and before one of them did a lot of damage.

Before they separated that night she promised to phone him the following night and it was now the day of the letter arrival. The day had gone great and they were all getting ready for when school let out for spring break. Although outwardly he was fine, he was waiting for when he got the letter and the fallout from it when the others found out about it, because there were three he was worried about with the ninjetti spirit animal connection this was going to do a lot of damage.

Tommy and the gang were hanging out at the Youth Center and Tommy was doing bench presses, while the others were crowded around him and talking when Ernie called out to him from the juice bar counter. "Hey Tommy, you have a letter here from Kim that just arrived!" "Thanks Ernie, Adam could you get it" he said while thinking at the same time 'Please let this go alright' as he sat up.

Adam walked over and Ernie gave it to him before turning around to work on an order that another group who had just come into the room wanted as well as thinking as he turned 'please don't be anything bad'.

As Adam walked back to where his friends were, he started to have in uneasy feeling about what was going on, though he wasn't sure where it was coming from though as Tommy shifted from his position at the bench presser table.

Though Tommy knew what was in the letter, the others didn't and they were not going to take it well when he read it. Adam brought it over and Tommy said "Why don't you let me read it Adam" "Sure Tommy" Adam said and handed it over to him. Tommy took a deep breath as he opened up the letter and unfolded it and remembering what KIm had told him looked it over before he started reading out loud. "Hey Tommy, are you going to keep us in suspense what does it say" Rocky asked him with a grin. "Dear Tommy, how are you, I'm fine and everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition" "It is good to hear that she is doing so well out there" Billy said. "Yeah it is" Rocky said.

"Tommy this is the hardest letter I have ever had to write. You've have always been my best friend and in some ways like a brother". "What is she trying to say here, Tommy" Kat said to him. "But something happened I can't explain. It's been both wonderful and painful at the same time….. Tommy…..I have met someone else….." "What!" the others all shouted. "Why would she do that to him" Rocky shouted out. "I can't believe this, I thought he meant more to her than this" Billy said. " This is really going to damage to the team" he added. "I thought you said that things were going fine between the two of you, I mean this really came out of the blue. I hope I'm wrong but this does not sound like Kimberly at all." Adam said. "If all of you are done, I'd like to finish reading this" Tommy said sharply, thinking 'I can't believe them, they encouraged her to follow her dreams and they are just as much her friends as they are mine. Our friends should know her better than this, I need to talk to Kim after this is done and get in touch with Jason immediately, before this terminates their friendship out of miscommunication'.

"There is more" Tommy added." Tommy you know I would never do anything to hurt you, but I feel like I found the person I belong with. He is wonderful, kind and caring, you would really like him. And everything would be perfect, if it wasn't hurting you….. But I have to follow my heart." "I think she went too far" Billy said.

I will always care about you, please forgive me. Kimberly" Tommy finished. "I can't believe her, why would she do this to you?" Billy said with an angry tone in his voice. "I thought I knew her, I guess I was wrong." He added with a headshake.

"I can't believe she would send you a "dear john letter"," Kat said "Neither can we" Rocky said. "I thought I knew her better than this". "So did I" the others chorused. "Look, don't give her a hard time" Tommy said. "Why not she leaves and suddenly decides to break up with you in a letter" Kat said "She is nothing but a two-bit back stabbing cheater", she finished. "Tommy, I'm sorry" She added. "So are we" Rocky said with Billy, Adam, and Tanya nodding their heads. "I can't believe this. Rocky, Billy something about this doesn't feel right" Adam said.

"She broke up with him in a letter, Adam of course it doesn't feel right, like I said she is two-timing bitch." Kat said. "I think we can all agree on that" Tanya said. "Yeah sure, keep thinking that and when something comes up, you will regret it later if there is a battle and Kim is injured when she doesn't have her powers" Tommy snapped at them as he stood up and grabbed his gym bag. "Where are you going," Billy asked. "I need to cool down, see ya later" Tommy said coolly.

"I'm going to get in touch with the others and tell them what the letter said," Billy said. "which others" Tanya asked, "Jason, Trini, and Zack, they have known Kim for as long as I have" Billy said, "Alright I'm going to get in touch with Aisha, and tell her what is going on at that moment" Adam said.

"What are  
you thinking Rocky" Tanya asked. "I'm thinking that whatever is going on, we don't have all the information."Rocky answered with a frown on his face. "Information or not, what she has done is mean and downright cruel to Tommy. This could cause him to lose concentration in battle. He needs us more than Kim does right now and I don't want to be friends with her when she did this." Kat said.

'I hope this really is true because it means I can finally have my chance with him. Kim doesn't deserve him at all and I can help him heal and he'll start to see me as a new girlfriend.' She was thinking to herself the entire time they were talking.

"And what if she was doing this to protect him, in case one of our enemies goes after him again?" Adam said. " This will cause a problem either way, I'm going to talk to Aisha." He added.

**An Hour later…**

While this was going on, Jason was working over his plans for coming home early, since it had been close to three years since he had seen his best friend and little sister. 'Why do I feel like something bad is about happen and it has to do with my little sister' he was thinking to himself. 'I better be ready for whatever comes up.'

At the same time, Kim felt the bond of her animal spirit connections with the others three members of their team snap one by one with a jolt of pain each time.

Tommy headed back to his house and got on the phone to call Kims' number in Florida after a minute Kim picked up "Hey Tommy, how 'd it go?" She asked. "About as well as we expected, after I finished they all started shouting about what a back-stabber you are" he said. "I get the feeling that this is going to go on for a while, so we better get to Jason, Trini, Aisha, and Zack first" he added.

"If I know the others, there are going to some serious repercussions from this, and we are the ones who are going to get hit the most out of the whole team" she said, "what do you mean Kim" he said, "Because of our ranger backgrounds, ever since the green ranger incident you still have "Dragon" inside of you and with the team like it is right now there is a very good chance our enemies will take advantage of it, especially if they brainwash you again so be careful, especially with what you told me about Gasket and his plans for the throne" Kim finished.

"Have you felt any jolts of emotional or spiritual pain since you left the gang at the youth center?" She asked.

"I did actually, why" Tommy asked. "Because our ninjetti bond has just snapped, Rocky, Adam and Billy are so angry with me that I can feel the rupture. Something is wrong, half the bond is intact the other half is shattered." Kim said thoughtfully. "What does this mean?" Tommy asked. "While you, Aisha and I still have our powers, the others don't. You and I are connected because we, as well as our spirit animals are mates. I can send Shalimar to you and you can do the same with Brennan. The bond between me and Aisha is a sister bond because our spirit animals are sisters and only strengthened our friendship. This will help if you ever get captured later." She finished.

"What should we do for right now, Kim?" Tommy asked. "I have another training session with the coach, but I think that you should get in touch with Jason first. He needs to know what is going on and I'm going to need him more than ever now." Kim said. "What do you mean Kimberly?" He asked. "Jason has been my big brother, since we were kids. He made a promise to me and I am going to need him." She explained. "I don't want to lose my big brother because of a letter that is a lie." She said gently. "You need to be careful as well if the Machine Empire catches and tries to turn you, which is a very real chance since Rita and Zedd took off"

"I will Kim, but the others are probably going to be talking about this a lot and I don't know how I'm going to deal with their attitudes" He said. "Okay, I know that the current team is going to pass this around to the others, so I'll see if I can talk to the others before that happens and continue doing damage control and get to Jason before Billy can tell him and the others what is going on." "I hope this works out, I don't want to lose the brothers that mean the most to me."Kim said sadly. "I have had a tough time dealing with the fact that the others are gone and I need them a lot.

"I know Kim, I'm going to make sure that you don't lose them so just be patient there." Tommy said. "I'll call you back later after I speak to Jason" "Alright see you later Tommy, I love you" Kim said. "I love you too Kim." Tommy replied. He hung up and then after thinking about what he was going to say to his best-friend, dialed Jasons' number. After three rings Jason answered. "Hello, Jason here," Jason said. "Hey Jase" Tommy said, "Hey Tommy, what's up."Jason asked, "Are you alone in the room right now?" "Yeah why?" Jason said. "Have you had any phone calls from the rest of the gang yet?" Tommy asked. "Not yet, why?" Jason said.

"Jason there is something I have to talk to you about before you get the second rate version from Billy." Tommy told him. "Alright Tommy what is going on here" Jason asked him. "A few days ago Kim sent me a "Dear John" letter, but she came to see me before I got it and we talked things over and decided that once things have settled down in our lives that we would try again" Tommy told him. "Kim and Billy probably never told you guys, but Kim and I still have our connection even though the powers are dormant"

"So what does this mean right now for you guys" Jason asked. "I mean I don't like the fact that you guys broke up, in fact I was happy that she was so happy with you, but she is my sister and I will always be there for her no matter what happens, but this is going to be a tough issue to deal with as things keep up."

"Even though we still love each other, we aren't together any more, although at the moment we are working on rebuilding our friendship and we started growing even closer.", Tommy told him. "I'm not going to let this get between me and my sister, so what do you need me to do" Jason asked with a determined tone.

"Talk to Zack and Trini before Billy contacts you about this and tell them what I told you, with the way things are going it's going to a rough couple of weeks and she is going to need you guys just as much I do" Tommy said.

"I will, don't worry Tommy this will work out. Zack, Trini and I are going to be hanging out together tonight I'll tell them then." Jason said "Alright if Billy calls tell him what I just told you. We can't let this fracture the team."Tommy said. "Because it could get all of killed us if the machine empire realizes that there is a lot of tension within the team and they could you use it against us as well." He added. "I'll talk to Kim in a bit, she has another training session in an hour so she will probably be done and back in the dorms in a few hours at least." Tommy said.

"Right, call me back soon okay. Could you call Kim and have her call me so we can talk as well." Jason said. "I will Jase, see you later buddy." Tommy said as he hung up the phone and looked at a photo of the "6" of them after he rejoined the team as the white ranger. 'I hope this works out, we can't let it destroy the team' he was thinking as he looked at the photo remembering the day he lost his green ranger powers and the day he rejoined the team and Kim's reaction when he revealed that he was the white ranger to his friends and his first battle with them as the white ranger before they had met the other a few weeks later.

As he thought about it, he pulled out another photo of the nine of them before Jason, Zack and Trini had left to go to the peace talks in Switzerland and after Rocky, Adam and Aisha had taken their positions as the red, black and yellow rangers. After putting them both down, he picked up the phone again and dialed Kim's number after two rings, Kim picked up the phone as she got ready for practice.

"Hello" Kim said. "Hey Kim me again." Tommy said. "Hey Tommy had it go with Jason?" she asked him. "It went fine, he said that no matter what happened that he would be there to give the support you needed." Tommy answered with a smile in his voice. "That is great, I spoke to Aisha already and she said the same thing." Kim said happily. "That is perfect, with what you just told me about the bond, we still have access to our powers, and this will give an advantage if something happens in battle." Tommy said gently. "I'm going to keep working on the others, but the attitude of some of them is starting to get me." He added.

"We'll fix this, but we just have to patient. I better go I have a lot to do." She said to him. "Alright, Jason asked me to tell you that he wants to talk to you when you get in though." He said. "I will, and I will call you tomorrow. I love you."Kim said. "I love you too Kim." He said to her and hung up with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3: King for a Day part 1

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane**

Time-line:

Power Rangers Zeo: three weeks before King for a Day till Power Rangers Mystic Force

Summary:

What if Kim had gone to see Tommy after she sent the letter and they had kept their friendship and their bests were the only one who knew it, but the rest of the members of the team hadn't known this and attacked her vocally and found out the truth after King for a Day. Will they being able to heal the damage in the team or will this destroy it.

Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.

Warnings: There is going to be a lot of anti-Kat in this story so for those who don't like that, don't read. There is also going to be some mature content, and tears so keep a box of tissues handy.

**Chapter 3: King for a Day: Part 1**

It had been "3" weeks since Kim had gone to see Tommy and the letter arrived, Jason was now back as the gold ranger and they were dealing with Prince Gasket, who had taken over while his father was being repaired after the last couple of battles had made him so angry that he had broken down and needed some gears fixed, so while he was being fixed Gasket had taken over, that wasn't the only problem though, the fights had gotten more hectic and a lot more dangerous than they had before when they had been fighting Zedd and Rita during the previous three years and there had several close calls as a result of the mistrust in the team and the others not understanding of why him and Tommy were so angry either.

Though Jason was welcomed back with open arms, and he was happy to be back, he was treating everyone with a cool demeanor. He asked Tommy what was in the letter that Kim had sent and though he was surprised by that, he was also supportive of his friends, and was in contact with Kimberly a lot, when the boys were together they vented their anger and frustration by sparring on the mat. Jason had spent the past three weeks observing things and was disgusted with his friends' behavior of Kimberly and he wasn't the only one, Aisha had phoned right after Adam had called her and got the whole story from her, and she was as supportive of their friends now as he was by that point and was just as disgusted as he was, because of what they had said and how they tossed her friendship and trust away like it was yesterdays trash, it would be tough to heal the damage.

He had gotten a call from Zack a few days before and pretended to be offended by what the letter had said, but he was disgusted with the other originals, because the five of them had been friends since they were in preschool and for him and Kimberly since they were a year old and for them to act like this only made the betrayal more painful at the time there and he was ready to blow by that point.

The reason behind that was because Kim had called both him and Aisha the night before and he found out that Zack and Trini had gone off on Kim and her feelings were so hurt that she had broken down over the phone while she was talking to him and he was feeling a lot of anger towards the other members of the team. The others had cut all ties to Kimberly and only he, Tommy and Aisha stood by her now, the letter had caused damage and he knew something was going to happen because his best friends' feelings of anger and resentment of their treatment of Kimberly were growing by the day and he was reaching the breaking point of his temper blowing up violently, since they had told him what happened after she lost her power coin and what happened when Zedd and Rita had gotten a hold of her.

Aisha had explained the aftermath of what happened before Kim had left for Florida and how pissed Tommy had been when she was captured and the description matched the memory he had of Tommy when Tommy had been under Ritas' spell as the green ranger, as he did battle with Zedd to shut down the machine that was draining Kim of her powers and life-force. Tommy had saved her, but she was at half strength from that point on till she had passed her power coin to Kat and moved out to Florida so she could compete in the global games and Olympics which she had told him were going to come up in about a month and he and Tommy were going to watch it while she worked and did it in Miami. He knew of his friends' alter ego, and what could happen if it was ever unleashed after dealing with it when he had been under Rita spell and there were still side-effects left over from his time as the evil green ranger as well as when he had been cloned by the Wizard of Deception not long after he, Zack and Trini left.

He also knew that if there was a way to ever bring it back out than it was because of how protective he was of Kimberly and what she meant to him and the situation within their group was not helping the matter either at the time.

They were hanging out the Youth center one day and he was watching Tommy work out while he sat at the table their group sat at listening to the others, and the conversation had shifted back to Kimberly. While he listened to them, he saw Tommy head over to the punching bag and started giving it a workout.

"It's obvious that he is still angry over what happened, look at him he is hitting it like he would one of the cogs." Kat said. "I know what you mean, what she did was unforgivable, I thought their relationship meant more to her than that."Billy responded. "Guys I think we better stop talking about this." Jason said sharply.

"Jason you weren't here when he got the letter, he looked like he had his heart ripped out."Adam said. "No I wasn't, but what you don't seem to understand is that I have known Kimberly longer than any of you, so despite what you may think she didn't do it to hurt him." Jason said as Tommy had punched the bag so hard that the bag had broken off the chain and flew into the wall. Shocked, the others watched as he grabbed his bag and called out to Ernie. "Sorry Ernie that was an accident." "It's fine Tommy, I'll fix it later" Ernie called back to him as Tommy left the room.

"What was that about?"Rocky asked. "He is pissed off with your attitudes towards Kim." Jason said. "And frankly so am I. Think through his anger with you guys and the fact that he managed to break it off the chain and then get back to me." He added as he too got up, grabbed his stuff and then left the groups' table with a shake of his head while thinking 'this could be the final straw for Tommy'.

Jason headed out and went looking for Tommy, but just as he found him and managed to reach him they were suddenly surrounded by cogs as well as a strange looking alien. They both morphed and where "2" teenage boys stood there were now the zeo power rangers in red and gold uniforms. "What do want now bolt-heads?" Jason shouted out while worried about what this meant.

"We want your team leader gold ranger." Shego said as he knocked Jason unconscious after a quick fight between them and the cogs grabbed Tommy and teleported out and to where their prince was waiting with the next phase of his plan for the destruction of the power team.

Jason came to and quickly teleported to the command chamber, removed his helmet, and took his position in front of his mentor with a worried sigh.

"Zordon, we had a run in with a group of cogs and one of Gaskets' generals during the fight, I was knocked unconscious and when I woke up Tommy was gone." Jason explained. "**I'm aware of it Jason and I think I know why.**" Zordon said to him. "**While they were taking over when Rita and Lord Zedd took off, they had found out that Tommy was turned once and they intend to do it again by brainwashing him this time and turning him against you." "**Zordon, it won't be as easy to break through the brainwashing or the spell they placed him under this time, our friendship is strong but I don't have the same connection to Tommy that the rest of the ninjetti has, I can't do it alone. Tommy is harboring a lot of anger towards the others for their attitudes and treatment toward Kimberly and next to me, Kim is the only one that he will listen to if we have any chance of freeing him, we may be friends and brothers, but they are mates." Jason said.

"**I understand that Gold ranger, there is something that we have not told you yet of the connection between them." **Zordon said.** "**What is it?" Jason asked. "**Tommy and Kimberly spirit animals are mates so the link between them is stronger than the ones that they have with the other members of the team. They may have had the powers for only a few months, but the connection had strengthened to the point to where Tommy was able to do a lot of damage when Zedd and Rita had gotten their hands on Kimberly when she had lost her power coin and it only made him more protective when she was hospitalized."**

**"**What do you mean Zordon" Jason asked. "**Their minds, souls and hearts are connected." "**You mean that they are soul mates as well as spirit connected, I think I understand what you mean now, Kim probably worked it out with her animal spirit when she left the team and Kat probably thinks that because Kim passed her powers on to her, that she is the Crane and has the same connection with Tommy that Kim had, if she tries to snap him out of it, it'll only strengthen the spell." Jason said quickly. "If we have any chance at all of getting him back, Kim needs to be here and she needs to get Shalimar and Brennan involved too."

"**That is right. Alpha, activate the viewing globe we need to see where Tommy is right now" **Zordon ordered. "Yes Zordon, I have him on the viewing globe now Jason, take a look." Alpha said quickly. The three of them looked into the viewing globe to see Tommy still in his uniform tied to a chair with a giant tube like device covering his head. "I was right, they are trying to turn him evil again and with his feelings of anger and disappointment it'll be tough to reach him." Jason said.

"**Alpha, contact the other rangers, we need to prepare for battle and getting the red ranger back" **Zordon said. "Yes Zordon."Alpha said as he moved to the com unit to contact the other rangers who were still at the Youth Center.

**Mean while in Miami:**

Kim was working on one of her moves in the gym when she felt a shift in her connection to Tommy. She quickly stopped and moved over to Coach Schmidt. "Coach there is something I have to do, I have to go." She said to him. "Alright Kimberly, take your time, we can work on that last move in a few hours" he said to her gently, knowing what her friends meant to her and knowing this was probably the reason for why she needed to take off. He hadn't told her yet, but he had guessed at who she and her friends were during the training sessions the year before and brought it up to Ernie who had had the same thought as he did as they both observed her, and he didn't mind if she needed time to get in touch with them or her beau.

She smiled at him, grabbed her stuff and left the room to find a quiet area so she could figure out what was wrong with their connection, a minute later and their conversation the night before came back to her as she remembered his anger at the others behavior towards her and Jason's comments of a possible relapse in the form of 'Dragon'. Her memories of when he had been the evil green ranger scared her and she was as determined as Jason was to not let it happen again.

As she meditated, she felt a surge of anger and evil and realized what was off with their connection, her soul-mate had been captured and turned evil by the teams' latest enemy and she needed to go to him somehow and break him out of it.

'Hang on Tommy, I'm coming' she thought to herself. She worked at getting to her mates spirit animal and heard a screech as a white falcon flew toward her, "**What is wrong Kimberly, what is wrong with my human?**" The falcon asked her.

"I need your help Brennan, Tommy has been captured and turned evil again and the others are about to face him, how to I get reconnected with Shalimar?" She asked. "Do you remember when you first discovered us?" he asked. "Just focus on where she was and then push on it, that nudge will wake her up." He added as he got ready for what was going to a very tough battle for his humans' soul.

**Back in Angel Grove:**

The other rangers were still at the Youth center talking when Billy's communicator went of with the familiar six note chime to signify an incoming call. "Guy's it's time to go to work."Billy said quickly to the others as they all stood up and headed to the hallway, they all quickly looked around for anyone else before Billy lifted his arm to his mouth and turned his communicator on.

"What is it Alpha?" He asked. "Rangers we need you at the command chamber, it's urgent." "We're on our way" he said and then turned to his friends. "Let's go" they all activated their communicators and disappeared in a flash of their colors. After getting to the command center, they all moved forward to where Jason was standing as he watched his friend in the arena do battle with the monsters there. "Zordon, what is going on" Adam asked. "**Tommy has been captured and turned evil by Prince Gasket.**" Zordon told them."What are we going to do" Rocky asked. "It's going to be tough this time guys, when Billy, Kimberly, Zack, Trini and I first dealt with this a few years ago, the spell that Rita had placed on him was kept strong because of the sword of darkness. I destroyed it and that broke the spell." Jason explained.

"Is everyone ready for what we are about to do here?" Jason asked. "Yes!" they all said together. "Alright, It's morphin time!" he shouted and they all transformed. "**Rangers I will be able to get you in, but it will be tough to get you out, there is a one-way force field guarding the arena that you are going to be in."** Zordon told them."It's okay Zordon, we know it won't be that easy." Kat said.

"**Then go now, and may the power protect you**." Zordon responded. He watched as his young friends' teleported out of the room. "Do you think that they'll be able to break the spell?" Billy asked. "**It will be hard, but yes Billy, I think they will" **Zordon responded to him. Billy nodded and they all turned and looked at the viewing globe so they could see what going to happen when the rangers arrived.

The five rangers landed in the arena and looked around to see a hundred monsters in the stands and then saw Tommy sitting just outside of the arena in his uniform with Prince Gasket standing next to him. "Let him go Gasket." Adam shouted. Gasket only smirked. "I see you have fallen for my trap, prepare for you doom, Power Rangers" Gasket called back to them as he turned away from them and to Tommy.

"Remember your Highness, they will say anything to try and save themselves, they are the evil ones, you are the good one here." Gasket said to Tommy. "I will end the power rangers."Tommy said with a laugh that sent a chill down Jason's spine as he remembered the last time he had heard it. 'Aw man this is going to harder than I thought, hurry Kimberly, you're our only chance to bring him back to us' Jason thought frantically as his friend sent a laser blast at them before coming into the arena with his sword drawn and prepared for another dangerous fight with the former evil green ranger and hoped he could get his friend back, before they all had to fight to the death in the arena with their friend and team-leader. He also knew that he was going to do whatever it took to get his best-friend and brother back, not just for himself, but his sister as well.


	4. Chapter 4: King for a Day part 2

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane**

Power Rangers Zeo: three weeks before King for a Day till Power Rangers Mystic Force

Summary:

What if Kim had gone to see Tommy after she sent the letter and they had kept their friendship and their bests were the only one who knew it, but the rest of the members of the team hadn't known this and attacked her vocally and found out the truth after King for a Day. Will they being able to heal the damage in the team or will this destroy it.

Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.

Warnings: There is going to be a lot of anti-Kat in this story so for those who don't like that, don't read. There is also going to be some mature content, and tears so keep a box of tissues handy.

**Chapter 4: King for a Day Part 2**

Kimberly remembered the sensation of when she felt her ninjetti powers activate as she called to her crane in her mind, after a minute she felt the connection reattach as her crane came flying out at her. "**Kimberly it is good to see you**" Shalimar said as she flew to her. "It is great to see you too Shalimar, but I need your help in getting Tommy back." "**What is wrong with our Falcon**" Shalimar asked her as she landed. "Tommy has been captured and turned evil again how do I connect to him and free him from the spell?" Kim asked quickly. "**Focus on the connection between you, your minds are connected, so you will be able to break the spell from within.**" Shalimar answered as she flew and was determined to help her human and mate get through to his human in his mind and heart.

At the same time the battle was getting worse and Tommy was showing no signs of letting up as he did battle with his best friend, as Jason fought him he thought that this really did match up to the one they had when Tommy was under Rita's spell right before he had destroyed the sword of darkness to free him from it. "Tommy, snap out of it, we're your friends." Jason shouted as he dodged a kick. "You Power rangers are not my friends you are evil" Tommy shouted back at him. "We're not evil, they brainwashed you." Rocky said as he helped Jason fend off the next blow thrown. "You and the pink cat are going to the first ones I destroy, you and the blue wolf." Tommy said coldly to Rocky. "Blue wolf, what is he talking about, what blue wolf?" Tanya asked. "Billy, he is talking about Billy" Kat said to her as the two of them stood side by side as they waited for him to come at them.

The fight got more intense as Kat called out to Tommy, "Tommy please let us help, we're your friends." She said to him. "Friends, friends, you don't know what that means!" Tommy said furiously. "Yes we do, we are your friends." Adam said as he dodged the next kick. "Just like you were friends to the Pink ranger?" Tommy shouted as he threw a series of blows at Rocky and Adam and his anger only made the spell on him stronger as Jason caught him from behind and he turned and started fighting with his best-friend as the others backed away.

"Do any of you really know what the meaning of that word means or the pain that your betrayal had put on the pink ranger" He snapped. "You are the one doing to the damage Tommy."Rocky said. "You are all pathetic and weak, a betrayal can do more damage then you know and you have all hurt the pink ranger beyond repair, I could never be friends with rangers that claim friendship and then hurt one their own." Tommy bellowed as his anger rose again dangerously as Jason backed up so he could stay out of his way.

"Kat is our friend" Rocky said. "Not that pink ranger you idiot, I'm talking about the first one, the better one."Tommy said coldly. "What?" Tanya said. "Kimberly!" Kat said quickly now realizing where he was going with this conversation as they fought thinking 'he can't still love her after she sent a letter that said she cheated on him.' As she prepared for the next onslaught that she was sure would come.

"And give the cat a prize" he said sarcastically. "She was our friend." Adam said. "_Was _your friend, and you don't think she is anymore?" Tommy said as they continued fighting. "She is not our friend, she hurt you." Rocky said. "Hurt me, how did she hurt me?"Tommy said as he threw another punch. "She cheated on you." Adam shouted desperately. "Cheated on me, are you that is what really happened?" Tommy responded. "They're not but I am, I read the letter when you read it." Adam said and quickly dodged the next blow and parried with his own.

"Tommy, we had every right to cut ties with her, she played on your feelings and at the first sign of trust, she cheated on you and treated you like crap." Kat said. 'I can't believe this, how I am going to get through to him.' She thought. "If you think that I'm going to choose you now that she and I are not together, than you are crazy as well as pathetic." Tommy snapped. "I would never be with someone who would turn on their friends as quickly as you did, and you never were my friend, I am hers' and she is mine, so why don't you find someone else." He added as he looked coldly at her as he threw a punch that threw her five feet, before she hit the floor and got up with a gasp of pain as she realized that the blow had broken a rib or two. Jason knew what this meant now, if he had any chance of getting to Tommy, than they were going to have to do it from within and they were running out of time. 'Come on Kim, remember how you did it the first time, we're running out of time here.' He thought as he and Tommy continued fighting.

Kim thought through how to get into her mates' mind and shouted. "I am the pink ninjetti, the holder of the crane powers and the winged lady of the skies. I call to my other half, my love, my mate, the white ninjetti holder of the falcon powers and the winged lord of the skies, come to me, I summon thee!" a minute later she found herself inside of his head and looking through his eyes at the battle between him and her brother and former friends and knew she had to get through to him, before he killed their friends and brother out anger.

Billy watched from the command chamber and thought 'God, this is even worse than the first time, how are we going to break the spell on him with the amount of anger that he has towards us. Why didn't I listen to Jason when he said there was something we didn't know when the letter showed up three weeks ago.'

Jason saw the shift in his friends' eyes and knew that his sister had tapped into their powers again and had managed to project herself into his mind. 'Come on Kim, get through to him and break the spell.' he thought as he continued dodging the blows his friend kept throwing at him as they fought it out and he bought some time for his sister to work, while he watched the other members of the team freeze and watched their leader and knew that Kat was going to try and break it, which he was only going to make it harder for Kim to break through.

Kim stood there and saw a black cloud over Tommy 's inner self and knew that that was the spell that Gasket had put on Tommy and knew that she was going to have to work fast in reaching him. "Tommy!" she shouted as she ran to him.

"Kim what are you doing here?" he asked. "I've come to help you break the spell." She answered as she shot a jolt of power to push the cloud away from them a bit. "I'm not sure if I can, they shouldn't have treated you like they have been." He said as a jolt of pain suddenly shot through him and he fell to the floor. In the real world, the others watched as he suddenly fell to his knees and as he shifted color from red to white and back again. "What is happening" Tanya asked as she watched her team-mate. "He is fighting the spell, maybe we can help him break it." Kat said and she moved to walk over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Tommy, fight it and come back to me." She said as she removed his helmet so she could look into his eyes ignoring the cold look in them. "Kat, get away from him right now." Jason shouted already knowing that this was going to make it harder for Kim to break it. He was right as he saw Tommy stand up and punch Kat with a blow that threw her several feet and breaking another rib, "Rocky, Adam, Tanya stay where you are and keep your distance." Jason said as he walked over to Kat and helped her up, but restrained her when she tried to go back to Tommy again, since they was making things worse and harder for Kim.

Inside of Tommy's head they watched as Kat moved forward and touched him on the shoulder, and as he threw her several feet across the arena, "Tommy listen to me, I know that you are pissed at them for treating me like this, but this is not the way." She said as the cloud above them grew darker and shouted. "Damn it Tommy fight this, I'm not going to lose you, you are stronger than they are! "**Pink- crane wind blast**!" She shouted. The jolt that the power had given caused him to scream in pain as it started effecting the spell that Gasket and Shego had placed him under and started weakening the effect that it had on him, as he screamed a second time the flashing of colors on his uniform started speeding up as well.

At the same time Kat had stood up, pulled away from Jason and quickly moved over to Tommy and quickly hugged him channeling all of her love into the hug. "Kimberly." He said softly as he felt his mates' anger and jealousy in his mind. "I said it before and I will say it again, I love you, only you and no one else.", and pulled away from Kat at the same time as he focused on his mate in his mind.

"Alright, then we end this" She said and he called out to Brennan. "I am the white ninjetti, holder of the Falcon powers and the winged lord of the skies and call on the powers of the ancient ninjetti, come to me." he shouted as the jolt pushed the cloud even further away from them. As they did this, the flashes sent out a jolt of energy that knocked everyone in the arena over. Tommy heard a screech as his falcon came flying toward them. "**Tommy, it is good to see you my human."**Brennan said as he landed next to Tommy. "Thanks, you to Brennan. Now, lets end this." Tommy said as he and Kimberly stood side by side, holding hands and called out together. "We are the crane and falcon, the lord and lady of the skies and with all that is just and true, call on the powers of the ancient ninjetti to break this spell. "**White crane windblast!" **They shouted out together.

The responding jolt that their combined powers had given had broken through the spell and destroyed the cloud of the spell that Gasket had placed on him. "It's done, you're you again." She said to him with a smile as Tommy pulled her into a hug and she relaxed as his eyes were back to their natural chocolate brown color. Jason had known the moment that the spell was broken when the red suit was replaced by the white ninjetti robes that his friends had told him about, that Kimberly had broken through and freed him from the spell. He quickly moved over to his friend and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I will call you tonight, let Jason know that I will call him as well. "I will Kimberly I love you." Tommy said. "I love you too" she said and disappeared from his mind. "Tommy, you alright, you with me bro" Jason asked gently as he steadied his friend and helped him stand up, worried that he was going to collapse and kept a hand on his shoulder.

"I am now, let's get back to command chamber" Tommy said and stood up as he moved in front of the others, and with Jason standing right next him activated his communicator and they all teleported back the command chamber. He knew what was running through Jasons' mind when he saw the change in uniforms and knew that Kim had broken through the spell to free him and the two of them had their powers back fully even though the coins were gone, they could still use it.

Jason, already knowing what was going to happen, was ready to let the truth come out and do damage control when they got back to base, since he was as ready as his best friend was to lay into their so called friends after the three weeks of hell that they had put his sister through, and he knew how ticked Zordon was as well and there was about to be a confrontation when they got back and they as well as Zordon laid into the rest of the team.

As they arrived in the room, Zordon and Alpha watched the group with sad eyes, both knowing that despite the fact that their team leader and second in command had dealt with another ordeal, that there had been words exchanged in the arena. Zordon thought on the beginning when his red ranger had been evil and despite the fact that he had been under a spell again, that the truth was going was about to come out and he was going to hear the whole thing when it did.

The problem was that when you were turned evil that you told the truth no matter how painful the truth would be when it came out or who it hurt and after Tommy and Jason had filled him in on what the letter said and the way the other members of the team had reacted, he wanted them to know that he was just as disappointed with them as the two leaders of his team were.

After moving to the back of the room, Tommy had closed his eyes as he thought about what he was about to say to the others, after a few minutes of giving him privacy, Jason came to join him after removing his helmet. "Tommy, are you sure you're alright?"Jason asked him again. "I am Jase, but I think it is time for the truth to come out now." Tommy answered. "I couldn't agree more."Jason said. Kat came over and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Tommy talk to me." She said. "I have nothing more to say to any of you." Tommy said. "And I am not taking back what I said either" he added. "Are you saying that you meant everything down there?" Adam said to him as he, Rocky, Tanya and Billy walked over to them.

"Yes I did, most of it was a lie everything else was the truth."Tommy answered as Jason moved to stand next to him with his arms crossed. "What part was the lie?"Rocky asked as he watched his friends' body language. "The part about the power rangers being weak and pathetic was a lie, everything else was the truth." Jason said. "You remember what I said in the youth center when he knocked the punching bag off the chain and to think through it, well now you are about to get your answer." he added. "What are you talking about Jase?" Tommy asked. "They wanted to know why you were so pissed when you left the youth center a couple of days ago and I told them to think about what they said and then get back to me." Jason responded to him as he shifted his gaze back to the rest of the group.

"You really meant everything you said down there, even what you said to me?" Kat asked repeating 'please don't say that it is true' in her mind. "I meant what I said to you Katherine" Tommy said sharply. "But why, I thought you were my friend." She said. "Friends, friends do really know what that means" he said asked as he looked at her and Billy who had just come around the viewing globe and took a position next to Kat, while Rocky, Adam and Tanya were on his left.

"Of course we do we are your friends, Tommy."Billy said as he moved to stand next to Kat. "My friends kind of like you were Kims' friends at one point" Tommy said sharply. "And why didn't you give her a chance to explain things before any of you went off on her" he added as Alpha moved to stand next to him and Jason.

"You were in pain and needed us more than she did." Billy answered unsure of what his friend was talking about, or why both he and Jason were looking at the "5" of them with stern looks on their faces let alone the stern look on their mentors face as he looked down at them, while Alpha stood next to Jason.

"Do you remember when your mother died when we were "7" and who it was to help you to heal from it emotionally?" Jason said to him. "Or when those girls on the dance team were giving you a hard time when we were "12" who was it that quit the team because she wasn't going allow them to get away with it when she was there or when we were caught by that Terror Toad or the Snizzard."He added as he watched his former team-mate with a calm, but stern look on his face.

"Yes, it was Kimberly every time" Billy said with a sinking feeling in his heart as he realized where his friend was going with this. "We had been a group of "5" for "11" years before we had met Tommy, and at the first test of trust you hurt her."Jason said to him with a stern tone in his voice. "You remember the amount of problems she was under with her parents and how they had hurt her with their arguing, during one of those fights she had come to see me and she was crying her eyes out, you may have broken your promise to her, but I didn't. Also and as if that is not enough, do you remember the pact that we made when we had become rangers, or the promise that we had made when the six of us came together not just as a team, but as a family before the three of us left?" he finished as he looked at the former blue ranger with a stern look in his eyes.

His anger with the former black, yellow and blue rangers was strong and he was not happy with any of them for the emotional pain that they had put Kim through, and knew that because of that pain that there was the very likely possibility that this could happen a second time, this time with Kimberly since she too had a alter ego that they hadn't met yet and he was hoping that the situation never came up, because if it did, getting her back was going to be just as hard.

Tommy, who was listening to Jasons' statement, then turned to Adam and Rocky. "You became friends with her at the same time you became friends with me, but you turned on her for me, why?" Tommy said sharply. "After everything we had gone through together as a team, when you had been under Goldar's spell when he had tried to use the mirror of regret, she wanted to go to you automatically, not just because you were a team-mate, but a friend and during nearly every battle she was next to you and helping you get used to being a power ranger."

"When we lost our powers as the mighty morphin rangers, she may have in pain when Zordon was nearly killed, but she helped you cope and afterwards when we had gotten our animal spirits and ninjetti powers, and you weren't happy with yours, do you remember what she used to say to help boost your confidence. Do you remember what she called you not just as a friend, but as a brother as well during the weeks leading up to when the coach had chosen her as his next student, when she left the team and moved out to Florida so she could start competing?" He said as he saw the comprehension flash through Adams' mind as he realized what Tommy was referring to then and Kim's nick-name for him.

Adam nodded as the memory flashed through his mind and the pain in his heart started to grow as he realized what he had done to their friendship. Tommy shifted his gaze to Rocky "Kim thought of you as a brother and even though we had only just gotten to know each other, so did I." Rocky nodded as the lump in his throat started growing as he too realized what he had done to the groups' unity and the damage that was going to take forever to heal as he looked at his leader. "During the course of the time that you guys had joined the team, Jason had made you promise to do something while he was in Switzerland. Do you remember that promise?" Tommy said as he saw the pained look in Rocky's eyes as he nodded and turned to look at Kat and Tanya with a stern look in his eyes.

Rocky stood there thinking of the time that he and Kim had spent together and felt a jolt of pain as his connection with her flashed before the pain went away, as he remembered the promise he had made to Jason before he, Zack and Trini had left and he had taken over as her surrogate older brother while the others were in Switzerland, and one of the situations they had dealt with was when he, Tommy and Kimberly had been magically deposited in her storybook.

Tommy was upset with Tanya but he understood the reason behind it as she had never known Kimberly and was only going by what she had heard from him, Rocky, Adam and Billy when Kim sent letters to him and he told them everything.

"Tanya, you I can understand, you don't know Kimberly and had never met her so you were basing your opinion by what we had told you, so we don't blame you, so don't feel guilty, but Jason and I would like you call us if you need to talk later." He said to Tanya as he looked at her and she gave him a small smile as she listened to everything that the duo was saying to them then, and felt her heart break as she listened to everything that the two were saying about the former pink ranger and was going to work at getting their trust back as time went on.

Tommy shifted his gaze to Kat and as he looked at her he thought of the conversations that he, Kim, Jason and Aisha had as the amount of anger he felt toward her had grown when she had started bad mouthing Kim and let her know that no matter how much she wished it she was never going to have him as a boyfriend, he belonged to Kim. Their relationship was deeper than anything that the other girl could understand and nothing was going to destroy it either.

"Katherine, when we met you, we knew that you wanted me as your boyfriend, every time Kim asked you to join us when we did something you never took the offer, unless I was going to be there. You may have been under Rita's spell just like I had at one time and though I had been under that spell my feelings for Kim weren't tainted. The relationship between us will never be broken she is my heart and I am hers, so please let your feelings about us go and find you own life mate." You more than anyone shouldn't have been so against her, apparently you forgot how it was that you became a ranger in the first place, especially since she forgave and as an act of trust gave her place on the team, the truth is, that I only forgave you for putting her in the hospital because she wanted me to and I could never love someone that could turn on their friends as fast as you had and no matter how you wish it that is never going to change." Tommy said with a tone and note of finality in his voice as he looked at her

Kat knew that he was going to reject her, but hearing the words still hurt, and she had tears running down her face as she looked at him 'god I wish that the letter had been true, I was hoping to become the one he depended on when he needed it, well at least she won't be coming home for a while, I can still work at getting him to change his mind, but with Jason there it won't be easy' she thought.

"You know about my alter-ego after having dealt with it once, but did any of you consider hers' and what could happen if it was unleashed. If she ever get's captured by one of our enemies and placed under the same spell I was, there is a very real chance that the alter-ego could be let loose and with the amount of emotional abuse that all of you have inflicted on her, that the emotional fallout will be just as bad if not worse than what just happened with me." Tommy said with a sad shake of his head as he looked at the others wearily.

He sighed and then said with the disappointment clear in his voice. "The funny thing is that if any of you had even bothered to call her or listen to her when she called you, you would have known that the letter was a lie and you would have known that if the current situation hadn't have happened, aside from the first paragraph that was about her preparation for the games and that she was doing fine, it was all a lie. "She had never meant anyone else and put it in to let me go and focus on rangers duties without me getting distracted and hurt." "What!" they all said at once. "Kim had come to see me before the letter had gotten here. We talked things over, and decided that to protect each other from a broken heart that we would spend some time apart, but we aren't cutting all contact between us either, Jason, Kim and I have been working together for a while and the bonds between her and me have grown even stronger."

"Does this mean that you are still together?" Billy asked him quickly. "No, we decided that with our extra- curricular activities to put things on hold and when things had settled that we would try again, oh we still love each other, but we're not together anymore. " So what is going on?" Rocky said. "At the moment we are working at strengthening our friendship and frankly Jason, Kim and I all think that it was the best thing that could have happened to us." "What do you mean Tommy?" Rocky said. "Kim and I are even closer now than we were before" Tommy said. "What about you Jason, why isn't he mad at you?" Adam asked as he looked at the gold ranger in front of them with a shocked look on his face.

"Because Tommy had called me right after he got back to his house and filled me in on everything. I made a promise to Kim that I was going to keep and I had been calling her ever since the letter was sent out a few weeks ago." Jason said firmly.

"What you guys have done is something that our enemies haven't been able to do since we became rangers, and it was because you wouldn't listen, as of now I'm placing all of you on probation to give you time to think and get through your pride, and think things over before the team can go back to the way it once was before this gets all of us killed by our enemies."

"Before the two of us could have trusted you guys as friends, but we can't any more, true friends don't do each other what you did to Kim, though we trust you in battle, it will take a long time before you ever regain our trust" Tommy added.

"Guys' I don't know what to say." Adam started. "Not now Adam we are still disappointed in you and the more we talk about it, the angrier we are going to get, so I suggest you all head home and think about what we just told you." Jason said to him. "One other thing we don't want you getting in touch with Kimberly right now, the games are coming up and she needs to focus." He added.

"**Jason, Tommy how were you both able to work through the brainwashing spell and how did Tommy switch uniforms" **Zordon asked. "I may not have the same connection to Kimberly that Tommy has, but we have a very strong sibling connection and this helped in my tapping into her mind and her into mine." Jason said. "Kim showed me how to tap back into my powers and together we were able to break the spell, and in the burn off Brennan was able to tap into the powers and switched out uniforms." Tommy added. "The ninjetti powers, but they were destroyed." Adam said shocked. "Well we could say to talk to Kim as she figured out how to do it, but we won't, see ya later, Zordon." They said together and teleported out in a flash of red and gold as the others looked on in shock.

Billy looked at the rest of the team and sighed. "We should get going." He said.

"**I agree and I have to say that I agree with everything Tommy and Jason have just said, you all should have checked the facts before jumping to conclusions, I am very disappointed with all of you."**Zordon said with a stern tone in his voice.

"But Zordon how were we supposed to react when we got the news" Kat asked. "**Better than the way you had young Katherine and that goes for all of you. I want all of you to think over what was said here today and Katherine you are on probation as of now." **He watched the team teleported out of the chamber. After the rangers had left, Alpha turned and looked at Zordon, and with a sad tone in his voice asked. "Do you think that the team will be able to fix the damage that has come and separated the group, Zordon?" '**I do Alpha, the bond between them is strong, it will heal with time and patience and in time the team will become one once again." **Zordon said.

**An hour later:**

After Jason and Tommy landed in Jasons' backyard, Tommy turned to look at him. "Jase, while Kim and I were talking she said that she wanted you to call her when she got off from practice tonight." Tommy said gently. "No problem man, are you heading back?" Jason asked. "Yeah my parents are supposed to be back tonight and I want to get back before they do to avoid any awkward questions as to why I look like I had just done ten rounds with a group of Tengas."Tommy said with a tired tone in his voice. "Alright, see ya later bro." Jason said to him as Tommy moved to the fence and headed back to his house before Jason went into his.


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath and Reflections

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane**

Power Rangers Zeo: three weeks before King for a Day till Power Rangers Mystic Force

Summary:

What if Kim had gone to see Tommy after she sent the letter and they had kept their friendship and their bests were the only one who knew it, but the rest of the members of the team hadn't known this and attacked her vocally and found out the truth after King for a Day. Will they being able to heal the damage in the team or will this destroy it.

Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.

Warnings: There is going to be a lot of anti-Kat in this story so for those who don't like that, don't read. There is also going to be some mature content, and tears so keep a box of tissues handy.

**Warning: the chapter will be in the first person as all of the rangers who hurt Kimberly reflect on their memories and it will include a lot of flashbacks and clips from some episodes and scenes that didn't you see too. Also Kat is going to have a very small part in this chapter. This chapter is going to be really emotional so keep a box of tissues close by.**

**Chapter 5: The Aftermath and Reflections**

**Adam:**

After I teleported back to my house and as the green flash gave out around me, I saw that I had landed in my room and moved over to the desk and pulled a photo of the six of us when we became ninjetti out and looked at it, with me and Billy crouching on the floor and Rocky, Kimberly, Aisha and Tommy standing behind us, the six of us were posing when I set up the camera for that photograph that day. While I sat down on the bed looking at it, I started thinking over what Jason and Tommy had told me, I started to remember everything that had happened when Rocky, Aisha and I had met Kimberly and the connection that the two of us had before I hurt her three weeks earlier when I didn't listen to her.

'Jason and Tommy were right, Kim has been nothing but nice since we all had moved to Angel Grove, and, out of all of us, they knew her the best, so why did I say what I had said to her when she called me. Why did I go against my instincts when she had sent that blasted letter, I knew when Tommy read it out to us that there was something off about it, when did I start thinking that it is more important to be a power ranger than a friend?" I thought to myself as memory after memory of battles and get-togethers between us started flashing through my mind and I felt a flash of pain where my connection to Kim was and do to my betrayal was no longer there.

As I sat there and remembered what my first thought was when I saw the letter that day and Tommys' reaction when we all starting shouting about it or even Jason's reaction, when Tommy had knocked the punching bag off the chain and into the wall and his telling us to think it over I realized they were both right.

As I thought through this, the first memory I had of Kimberly came into my mind.

**Flashback to the Ninja Encounter:**

_As Aisha, Rocky and I went roller-blading down the hill after Mr. Andersons' son in the stroller who was heading toward the cliff at the edge of the park as we started pushing even harder, I suddenly saw another group of teens running after the stroller as well. The girl in pink and Aisha had jumped at the exact same time and kept the stroller from rolling off the cliff and gently pulled him from the stroller before Mr. Anderson came toward us and we handed Jacob off to him before he headed back to his car. The six of us looked each other and I introduced us to her as I watched her I saw that the boy in white was standing next her with his shoulder touching hers and the other boy was standing close to the two of them. "Hi, I'm Adam and this Rocky and Aisha" "My name is Kimberly and this is my boyfriend Tommy and our friend Billy" Kim said to me as she gave us a smile, and we all relaxed as the six of us talked after spending at least an hour together we separated knowing that they were going to get a shock when they saw us in the competition, since all three of us were black belts and we had trained for weeks for this competition and learning our new friends were going to be there was cool. A couple days later was the ninja competition and the three of us were competing against a trio of cold-blooded ninjas, when I shifted my gaze slightly and saw our new friends sitting in the audience and noticed that her eyes were following my fighting techniques and at the same time watching Rocky and Aisha. _

**The Truth Comes Out:**

_When the rangers had freed us, we had begun working together to take out the putties that had been holding us hostage before the pink ranger asked where her team-mate was and we ran back into the cave and found him on the floor, with the snake that Zedd and Goldar had tried to use on us wrapped around him. The white ranger and pink ranger had worked together to get the snake off of him and sent it back to Zedd, and I saw that not only was he having a hard time breathing, but his panicked breathing meant that he was hyperventilating from the shock and the fight. _

_ The fight with the snake to keep it from biting him was making it hard for the blue ranger to breathe and, as the pink ranger removed his helmet, we got the shock of our lives as we recognized the face of the person in the blue uniform as we hadn't been paying attention to the names that each ranger said. "Oh no." he said as he realized that their cover had been blown when we saw him, "I don't believe this." I said as I looked at the boy in front of me who had become my friend and was now in the blue suit of a power ranger. "Billy!" Rocky said in shock as he looked at him. "So that means that you are?" Aisha said to the pink ranger as she was getting over the shock and beginning to put the colors of the rangers to that of our new friends."I can't believe this" the pink ranger said as she too removed her helmet "Kimberly!" and then "Tommy!" Rocky said as the white ranger removed his helmet. "You guys are the power rangers, this is unbelievable!" Aisha said as Kim and Tommy looked at us with happy, but concerned looks on their faces as we stood there. _

_The six of us knew that with this knowledge that nothing would ever be the same way again or that we were the only ones that knew who they really were, before we too became power rangers when or if the others ever left since we now knew the truth. _

_After we had left the cave, they teleported us back to the command center and we met Zordon and Alpha, and because they didn't want the truth getting out, we agreed to keep their secret and in doing so, were Zordons' first choice for new rangers._

As this memory ended, I remembered the first few weeks and battles that we gone through together before we did battle with Ivan Ooze and had our powers destroyed before we had gone to Phaedos, and found Dulcea for our new training in learning how to become ninjetti and received our spirit animals that night.

I sighed as the memory of the day we had gotten our new powers and the start of her new nick-name for me flashed through my mind with another painful jolt.

**Flash back to the Phaedos Mission:**

_After Dulcea had transformed into her spirit animal and we watched her fly away, I looked at the golden crest of my spirit animal on my chest with another disappointed sigh. "Adam what's wrong?"Kim asked as she moved to stand next to me. "I don't like my spirit animal Kim, I wish I had a different one." I said as I looked at her and she smiled at me as she looked at the crest on my chest. "I know that it is going to be hard to get used to it, but do you know what I see when I look at you?" she asked as she rubbed my arm. "What's that Kim?" I asked as I looked at the girl who was more than just my friend, but my little sister now that we were connected._

_ "My protective prince and brother and though you may not like being the frog remember that you are smart and graceful in the way that your spirit animal represents and that you can handle whatever happens as long as we work together." She answered as she pulled me into a hug as the others watched us with smiles on their faces as we stood there and got ready for the quest that was going to mean the start of a new set of powers and a bond that was going to grow even deeper as time went by here and though she let me go, she stood next to me the entire time we stood there staring at the stone building that stood between us and success. _

_As I thought on what she had just said to me, I realized that she was right even though I was the frog, in my heart I was the prince that, like the white tiger that Tommy used to be, was always there for her and protected her when she needed me to and I was going to make sure that I would always be there._

_During the day as made our way to the temple that hold the powers, we encountered several obstacles and working together were able to take out all of them, one of which involved a gargoyle who was determined to take me out, but in the process was knocked over in an avalanche that Kimberly and Tommy pulled._

**_Flash forward to the day she wound up in the hospital:_**

_The five of us had gone to see Kim in the hospital after she had collapsed from exhaustion. While we were waiting to go see her, I stopped by the gift shop and looked through the stuffed animals till I found a black frog and picked it up._

_After buying it, I headed back to Kim's room and joined the others as she looked up at me. "Hey Adam." She said with a smile. "Hey Kim, how are you feeling?" I asked her gently. "Alright, but I'm a bit worn out after the amount of training that I did yesterday and I over did it when I was on the balance beam last night." she said to me with a sigh._

_"Here, I have something for you." I said as I passed the stuffed animal to her. She smiled as she looked at the stuffed black frog and then read the inscription I had written on the tag before I had come into the room earlier._

_ 'To: my sister and crane, from: her frog prince.' She said with a laugh as she looked at me with that glow in her eyes. "Thank you Adam" she said with a smile. "Your welcome, Kim" I said as I gave her a hug. "Remember, you will always be my prince." She said softly in my ear as she hugged me tightly and I closed my eyes with love and concern for the girl who had changed not just me, but my life as well now too as I held on to her._

As this memory ended I sighed again, 'How are we going to fix this. For the past year and a half before she left, she and I were spending time together as brother and sister and I had broken the one promise to her that I said I wouldn't, please let her forgive me and I don't want to lose her or our friendship they mean too much to me.

She and Tommy had gotten their powers back, is there a chance that we could as well, we all thought that the powers had been destroyed.' I thought as I went to the kitchen and starting making a sandwich. 'Dulcea, if you can hear me, give me another chance to make things right with my sister, please.' I thought one last time as I thought on what I had to do to save our friendship and bond.

Because no matter what came up I was going to work at getting our friendship up to where it used to be, as I thought about it, I knew that she if was ever captured and turned, than we were going to fight to save her and free her from the spell.

**Rocky:**

As the teleport flash wore off, I saw that I had landed in the backyard as I walked into the house and, as I did, the memories of at least fifty battles that we had gone through together flashed through my mind along with everything we had gone through together as well too, as we got to know each other as time went on.

The first true battle that we had was when we started working as stand-by rangers while the others went at it and went to work with whatever monster Zedd sent us and we watched and learned as they did it, but our first true mission before we became rangers came while the others went to get the sword of light for the transfer of our new powers.

**The Power Transfer Part 1:**

_As we got settled into Angel Grove high we saw Skull looked panicked before he and Bulk passed out as I looked over my shoulder I saw this pink cloud hanging over us. "Stay down guys!" Adam shouted just as we were enveloped in a white light and a minute later we found ourselves in the Command Center with Alpha standing in front of us. "What's going on Zordon?"Aisha asked as we all stood up from where we were crouched. "Lord Zedd sent a device to the park that produces a fog that puts everyone within it's range to sleep. "Where are the others?" I asked. "They've gone on a mission to get a sword that will transfer the red, black and yellow ranger powers to a new trio of teenagers and I have chosen you as they're replacements." Zordon explained to us. "_

_"So what do you need us to do?" Adam asked as he stood next to me. "Go to the park and try and destroy that device, it will be difficult, there are putties protecting it." He explained to us. "Don't worry we'll take care of it, Zordon."Aisha said with a determined tone to her voice. "Then go now my friends, and be careful." he said to us as they teleported us to the park where the device was__._

_After a brief fight we were captured by the putties and chained to a tree, Adam out smarted them and used the soccer ball they were playing with and took out the one that had the key to the lock that was chaining us to the tree and working together took out the putties and then destroyed the machine. After maybe fifteen minutes Zordon transported us back to the command center as he was explaining that he had already chosen Jason, Zack and Trini's replacements and we arrived just as Billy asked who they were._

_As we stepped out of the shadows of the corner of the room, Tommy saw us and smiled. "Rocky, Adam, Aisha!" he said happily as he saw us. "Isn't this incredible." Aisha said with a smile as we came to join the six of them and we got ready to start the ceremony as the six of them put their helmets back on. After fusing the sword with enough power the sword turned gold and started transferring the powers from Jason, Zack and Trini to me, Adam and Aisha. As the build up of power continued the uniforms that they wore duplicated and we were now wearing them as I looked down I saw that I was now wearing the red one, Adam the black and Aisha the yellow._

_The jolt of power that I felt as it coursed through me was amazing and I knew that I would get used to it as we watched as the others leave the room and Kim moved over to us as the three of them positioned themselves between each of us. "We couldn't have made a better choice." She said to Billy as they exchanged smiles, and I held back mine as I knew that this was only the start of what was going to be a great friendship and partnership as we started working together. _

The second battle that we had was with that tick right after we switched places with Jason, Zack and Trini. I also remember the quip she made as she explained before the three of us went into our first battle as rangers and members of the now nine member team too.

We had been friends for a few weeks before the others were chosen for the peace talks in Geneva, and because we knew their true identities, it made it easier when we were the ones chosen as their replacements, since we already developed a bond with the three of them and our friendship was already the growing strong too, so this battle was the first test for us in trusting each other.

**New Rangers and Telling Stories:**

_After we had gained our powers and the others left the room to start preparing to go, to signal that we were at full strength, we all called a piece of our powers out and combined them together and with a flash our powers created a ball of energy that flashed once before disappearing, since we were the only ones who knew the truth, it worked in us getting picked as the obvious choice as they'd seen us fight. The flash of energy that came off as we did the maneuver signified that we were now one instead of separate pieces, we had joined together and were now going to go through a time where we were going to have to be there for each other as we started going through our on the job training as our first battle came up right after we got our new powers._

_Just as we were getting ready for how we were going to handle the upcoming battle with Zedds' zord Serpenterra, the alarm went off and Tommy said. "What now." And we saw this monster that looked like over grown tick in the park. "What the hell is that thing?" I said. "That is the electrical tick, this going to be your first test as new rangers." Zordon said to me. "Are you guys ready?" Tommy asked us, since I knew he was worried since this was our first time working together and this battle was going to be our first test, but we were ready for it. "We're on call 24 hours a day." Kim explained to Aisha with a touch of humor in her voice, as I swallowed hard at what was going to by my first battle and test as a power ranger. "Yeah, we're ready." I said for all three of us. "Then go now and may the power protect you." Zordon said to all of us with a tone of concern and pride in his voice as he looked at the six of us before we teleported out of there._

_After the battle and our meeting with Zordon, we headed to the Youth center and the others were waiting for us there as we took the table that the others had claimed, and started talking. "So how was your first battle as rangers?" Zack asked us quietly. "It was tough, but interesting." Aisha answered him. "Trust me, it took a while for us to get used to it, but the five of us were drafted when Rita showed up last year and this is going to be the first of many battles. When we started, our connection as friends was already there and our current situation only strengthened those bonds." Kim said to us as she had taken the seat next to me. _

_"The battle you just dealt with today was only the beginning, he is going to do everything he can to get rid of us, and during most of those battles we are going to need to depend on each other, so get ready guys." She added with a firm tone._

_"What do you mean?" Adam asked. "The six of us have dealt with one monster after another and none of the monsters that Rita had sent after us ever worked, half the battles that we had since Zedd showed up were close calls and we had to regroup a few times, and with every battle either Rita or Zedd get more determined to take us out."Jason explained gently as Tommy got ready to tell us his ranger background._

_"During the course of the time before I had switched to my current powers, Zedd and Rita tried to take the green ranger ones and though I regained them a few months before Zedd showed up, they were at half strength, which meant once in a while during a fight they would fail and they would have to be recharged at times. Rita had created a green candle that was slowing draining my powers and just before she regained control of them I turned them over to Jason. After the debacle when Rita had tried to steal the other power coins, Jason and Zordon recalled me and got the power coin and the powers to reconnect with my body again and the six of us were working together once again." Tommy explained to us. "What happened?" Aisha asked them. "The last battle that I had as the green ranger was against some sort of monster sea-shell creature named Turban Shell, we were able to outsmart him and I used a device that Billy created so that we could take him down from within and destroy him, which was the end of my time as the green ranger." He finished.  
_

_"A few weeks before we met you guys, I had sent a message to Kim and told her that I would be coming home that weekend. At the time, Zordon was making plans to add me to the team as the white ranger and team leader, but had to keep it a secret from the others, because Zedd was still trying to recruit me and put me under another spell so I could start working for him."Tommy continued his story as the three of us leaned in. "Trini, the guys and I were making plans for a surprise party, but at the time Zedd was making his plans in ending us and we had to do battle with a monster that he had named Nimrod the scarlet sentinel, at the same time Rita's dumpster had landed in town and Bulk and Skull had gotten a hold of it because they were determined to find out who we are." Kimberly said as she continued the story where he left off as she leaned into Tommy as she explained. _

_"After maybe "15" hours without contact, we got called into the command center and Zordon said that he had created a new ranger, but we were all hoping that it was Tommy, since we had connected with him right off after at least thirty battles together, and he and I were already growing close by that point. After Tommy came out Zordon told him to show himself to us and we got a shock when we saw him." She finished. "You more than the rest of us, Kimberly, you passed out when he showed himself." Zack teased her and she lightly smacked him jokingly on the arm as Adam, Aisha and I started laughing as we watched them fool around there while telling us this stuff. _

_Jason, Trini and Billy all smiled at the memory, and she looked at the three of them with a slightly embarrassed smile on her face. "Alright you guys, the teasing is over now, let's finishing telling them the rest of this." She said to the three of them, as Tommy, Adam, Aisha and I all started laughing at them than and she reached over and smacked me and Adam in the same place as well. "Right, sorry about that Kimberly."Adam said with a teasing smile on his face as he looked at her while I tried to keep the smirk off my face as I enjoyed watching the three of them fooling around as we talked, since our bonds were growing stronger now as we spent the time together and learned from them here before we had any other battles. _

_I could tell that whatever happened had been funny, but wanted to know more behind their fight when he rejoined the team as Jason took over from there. "After he revealed himself, the five of us were thrilled, especially in my and Kimberly's case, after the battles we had gone through together, he and I became partners and co-leaders, and Zordon knew of how strong our friendship was, Kimberly and Tommy on the other hand had become a couple and she was everything to him and they were already growing closer, even before he left the team and before he came home that month. _

_After going over everything and our first real battle with him as the white tiger ranger, we had to get to Rita before she got out and arrived just as Bulk and Skull passed out from the shock. While the four of us took care of Rita, Kimberly and Trini were going to do damage control with Bulk and Skull." He finished as we looked on in surprise while Kim leaned further into Tommy and he had wrapped his arms around her while Jason, Zack, Billy and Trini watched with smiles on their faces, and we knew that there were going to be problems if anything came up and she was ever captured in the future. _

"_After going over things, Jason and I decided that we would be co-leaders, our friendship is too strong to deal with rivalry, and in the weeks leading up to now it had been working out." Tommy added as he looked at his best friend with a smile._

_"Yeah, but it took a bit of time for you two to start working together and it took a mission of urgency to get you to gung ho" Trini said with a smile."What do you mean, Trini?" Aisha said."I better explain that one." Jason said."We were training for the double ninja team competitions and the two of us were having a hard time working together." What do you mean Jase." I said. "Half the moves we did got reversed and others resulted in the two of us getting into arguments. After a final fight between us, Kim and Trini had gone to the park and were ambushed by putties and Zordon had us go the park to help them, but we couldn't take them down for some reason._

_After the fight between us and the putties we headed back to the command center and we learned that they were not like the other putties we had dealt with, they were a new brand of putty that Rita had created to wear us out before the true battle came, after telling us this, Zordon sent the two of us on a mission to get the weapons that would destroy them, while letting the others work at keeping them busy till we got back. Working together we worked out our strengths and weaknesses and together were able to get through the test and won the battle and the semi-finals that afternoon." __He finished his explaining as Tommy and he exchanged smiles again. _

That memory before they left showed me more than anything what the six of them meant to each other, and it was going to take time to get used to things when we started working together, as the three of them had worked together past "11" months, we were just getting started on our time as the group of rangers and it was going to be an interesting experience as we started as team-mates too. As time went on Tommy, Adam and I sparred, and we learned how to recognize each others' moves as Kim and Aisha did the same and working together, we started to develop the bond we needed to handle things before anything else came up before the others left town, which was going to be in another week after we learned to work together and become one at the time, as what Kimberly had said before went through my mind that we were working together in our first battles as rangers and were now each others' family and support system.

I would say that the biggest memory I had before the others left was when Jason had me make that promise to look out for Kimberly before he, Trini and Zack left not just as the new red ranger, but the older brother as well, I was never sure why he wanted me to take that position when they left before I realized that the two of them were more than just friends, but brother and sister and by asking me to do that he was saying that he not only just trusted me with the powers he was giving me, but to take care of the most important person in his life, his sister when they left and I started taking care of her as things shifted in a new area.

**B****efore the trio left for Switzerland:**

_I remember that day well, Adam, Aisha and I were now power rangers and we had given the others a lift to the airport and, before they left, Jason had turned to me. "Rocky could you do me a favor while we're gone?" he said with a look in his eyes that was one of pain as I realized how hard this separation would be for him. "What do you need Jason?"I asked him as I looked at him in his red jacket. _

_"Could you look out for Kim while we are gone?" He answered, shifting his gaze to look at her as I turned as well to look at her as she stood talking to the other members of the group, and though I couldn't hear what she was saying to Tommy and Billy I could tell she was in pain over this, as Tommy wrapped an arm around her. _

_"What do you mean, Jase?" I asked unsure of what he meant, since even though we were taking over for them, his connection to Kim was really strong and I knew how close she and the other rangers were before we started and I thought it over before I realized that he cared a lot for Kimberly and loved her like a sister. _

_"Listen to Kim when she wants to talk or just give emotional support when she needs it, her relationship with Tommy is strong and she'll need your support the next few months, when she starts feeling the separation from our bond at times. We've all been watching her when we practice and know that this separation is getting to her and she is going to need you guys as her comfort zone now. The issues between her parents get to her a lot and she'll sometimes head over to see you so expect the occasional nightly visit, but all of this comes back to the same thing, offer support and help her out both in battle and when you guys are off duty, also when I say her parents, I mean Caroline and Ken, not her stepfather Pierre. While Billy and Tommy are going to be there for her, she is going to need all three of you now that Trini, Zack and I are not going to be here anymore and I'm __trusting__ you to take care of my sister while I am away."He said quietly to me as he explained everything then looked over at her a second time. _

_Surprised and honored, I made that promise and watched as Kim came over to Jason and gave him a hug with a death-grip as if she didn't want to let go, and I could hear the pain in her voice as she spoke to him in that moment, though I couldn't hear the words, I could tell she was in pain there, I didn't know how close the two of them were, but I was going by what I had seen in the past couple day before the others left and we took over for them here as her support group and family while the other were gone. _

_I may have only just gotten to know her, but the months ahead were going to test that bond more than once, and with the others gone, she was going to need me a lot over the next few weeks of the separation between them started to get to her. _

_As she pulled away from him I saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you, Rex." she said and I could hear the sobs in her voice. "You too, Ptera, don't worry, we will be coming home again soon."He said as he looked at her and then kissed the top of her head and then lifted his gaze to Tommy and Billy and said to take care of her. "Tommy take care of her for me, you as well Billy." "Don't worry Jason we will, she is my sister and means a lot to me too." Billy said to him as they hugged, as Aisha and Adam moved closer to Kimberly as she looked at Jason._

_She then shifted her gaze to Trini and Zack and gave them both the same hug she had given Jason as well as using their nick names of elephant man and tiger girl as well, which now that I thought about it was a variation of their previous zord designs before they got the thunder-zords earlier that year._

_As they gave each other one last group hug, Kim moved over to stand next to me and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, while Adam and Aisha had taken positions on both sides of her and Tommy and Billy were standing behind her as we watched the others go into the terminal that day for the flight to Switzerland. After they had left she turned to me and I said that though they weren't here anymore, I would be there for her if she needed me and she gave me a hug. _

_Later that day when we were at the park, I noticed that she was looking at the lake with a lost look in her eyes and walked over to her and sat down. "Hey, you okay Kim?" I asked her gently. "Not really Rocky, I know that they will come back, but it feels like a part of my heart was ripped out when they left." She said as she turned and looked me. "I know it's going to be hard Kim, but I'm here if you need someone to talk to." I said. "Thank you for being there for me." She said and I pulled her into a hug as she started crying as the separation suddenly became too much for her then. "Don't worry Kim, I will always be there for you." I said as I hold her knowing that the next few weeks were going to be hard, but we'd get there and she would heal. _

As the memory ended, I realized that I had broken the promise I had made and in doing so had done the damage to our relationship that would take a while to repair and even then I would have to earn back her trust as the years went of the change in positions when Adam, Aisha, and I took over, I had taken over the best-friend/older brother position now that Jason was gone and started taking care of her when she needed me and, as things kept up, we started building our own brother/sister relationship.

During the course of the unintentional trip into her storybook a couple of years back, the three of us worked at getting ourselves out of the book and in the process had deepened the bonds between us, she had turned to me more than once during that time and the time when we had gained our powers I had stayed close to her, and when Zordon was nearly killed and we were able to revive him with our powers.

As I thought of it, the memory of when she had nearly been killed by Zedd and Tommy's reaction to it came up along with what Kimberly said had happened in the beginning when he first became a ranger and that there been lasting effects.

**The changing of the Zords:**

_When we realized that her power coin was stolen and had gotten the results of the side effects a jolt of panic shot through me as I realized what this meant and how it was going to affect us, as she continued weakening, and moved closer to her._

_ I knew that if we didn't find her power coin soon the draining was not just going to weaken her, it could kill her and that thought scared the daylights out of me and as I looked at Billy I saw the same thoughts in his face as he wrapped an arm around her. The look in Tommy's eyes when he realized this was something I was never going to forget, for a brief minute his eyes had shifted from brown to green and the tone in his voice as he said that when he got his hands on Goldar was something I had never heard before and sent chills running down my spine._

_When we had regrouped at the command center Billy told us that Kim had been captured by Zedd and Rita and as Alpha got the picture up on the viewing globe I felt my heart stop as I saw Kimberly lying on a table with a some sort of laser siphoning pink circles out of her and her skin was getting paler as a result of it. After asking what that thing was doing to her, Zordon told us that Zedd was attempting to break her connection to her power coin and in doing so was draining not just her powers but her life force as well if it wasn't stopped soon. _

_A minute later we heard a loud static burst as Zedd appeared in the chamber and said that in exchange for giving Kim back to us that we man his zords and start working for him, which for us was not an option. I watched Tommy as he said to let her go otherwise he was going to turn him into a broken skeleton, which as far as I was concerned would be worth it when we got our sister and friend back. _

_While we created a diversion, Tommy had gone into the cave that she was in, in an attempt to shut down the machine and got into a fight with Zedd, the backlash of the fight had destroyed the machine and she was now at half strength till we could get her power coin back and re-energize her again after a few weeks that changed and she started training with Coach Schmidt which was going fine, but in the middle of night workout she pushed too hard and fell off the balance and wound up in the hospital when we found out that it was Kat who had stolen her power coin and was the reason she was in the condition she was in and now in the hospital. After her recovery, she was selected by the coach to become was of his gymnastic students but it meant moving to Miami to compete and it meant leaving the team too. She turned to us then, and though we didn't want her to go, we wanted her to follow her heart, and she chose to go and gave her power coin to Kat, though none us knew that the wasn't the end of it. _

As I thought it over, I realized when she passed her power coin over to Kat, Kat may have had her power coin, but Kim was the Crane and our connection had remained even though our powers were now dormant and that was the reason for why she was able to connect to Tommy so fast in the arena, they had never been destroyed, they were dormant_._

As the memory and my realization ended, the tears in my eyes started falling as everything that we gone through together all hardened into one thing and that was that despite the fact that I had made a promise, I had created a bond with her that was just as strong if not stronger than the one that Jason and Zack had with her, and in our time as ninjetti the bond of our spirit animals had connected us together as spirit siblings as well as brother and sister, and that because of the betrayal it had snapped our connection in half separating me from my little sister now.

'Dear god, what have I done, why didn't I let her tell me the truth before I went off on her?' I thought to myself as laid on my bed. As the memory of the phone call came up, the tears in my eyes started falling even more as the pain in my heart swelled as what Jason and Tommy had mentioned in the command chamber was only going to rip my heart open as the memory flashed through my mind with another painful jolt.

**Rocky's Phone Call:**

_That night after I got back from the youth center I was in my room doing my homework when the phone went off. "Hello, Rocky here" I said as I looked over my chemistry homework when I got a shock as I heard the voice on the other line. "Hey Rocky it's Kimberly" she said. "What do you want Kimberly?" I said as the letter flashed through my mind and a jolt of anger flashed through me as it did._

_ "I need to talk to you." She said gently and the anger in me started growing as I thought of what would she want to talk to me about after what she had done to Tommy and I didn't want to be her next sacrificial victim when she made her choice._

_"I think you said all you needed to say when the letter showed up, how could you do that to him, I thought I could trust you and suddenly this letter shows up that said you have met someone else, you are nothing but a back-stabbing cheater!" I snapped at her. "Rocky please?!" she begged me. "No, it's over between us, don't bother calling here again." I said, but didn't hear the whispered I'm sorry or that it was a lie when I hung up as I got back to work at the time that night, which was later going to become my biggest mistake as I learned the truth a few weeks later._

A lot of people say that hindsight is 20/20, but that was definitely not the case in this situation, because of anger and naivety, I had wrecked my friendship with the girl who had become not just my best-friend, but my sister. The more I thought about it the worse the pain got. 'God please give me the chance to fix things, she is my sister I can't lose her or that friendship.' I thought as I fell asleep.

**Tanya with a bit of Kat:**

As I walked back to Kats' house, I thought through everything that I had just heard from Jason and Tommy when they told us off. I didn't know that Kimberly had done all of that for the others, and this only made it worse, since I was going by what the others told me and this only made the guilt I felt to grow to the point that my heart was crying out in pain both out of guilt and the loss of trust.

The guys had every right to go off on us, and though they said to not feel guilty I did, I had been friends with Tommy for a few months and Jason for a few weeks and our friendship was on the rocks because of our behavior, but the real reason for why I had thought she sent the letter was not to protect him, but to hurt him, I never knew her the way the others did and I was going by what the others said.

Why did I judge her before I met her, one of the first things that I learned while I lived in Kenya was never judge a situation before I had all the facts and that is exactly what I had done with Kimberly, I should have known something was off when Tommy said not to give her a tough time. His reaction in the youth center when we were talking also should of been a red flag, but at the time I was shocked at why he did that or why Jason said to think over things before leaving. While I was thinking through all of this I looked up at saw that I was in front of the Hillards' house and realized that I had been so distracted that I had walked all the way home and headed to the bathroom to take a shower after getting something to eat since I knew that Kat was already home as I showered and got ready for bed since I was exhausted, and knew I was going to have a lot of bruises the next day, that were going to take time to heal, the physical ones and the emotional ones, which were going to be even worse as time went on and this continued.

The next morning I thought of how I could make things up to her, and then it hit me as I sat up. 'Of course, I can do that I just hope that she'll give me a chance before hanging up the phone' I was thinking as I grabbed the phone and dialed Tommy number. After a ring or two he picked up. "Hello Tommy here" he said with the weary exhaustion clear in his voice and I could tell that he was worn out which was not surprising after the weekend that he had. "Hey Tommy, it's Tanya." I said to him as I hoped that there wouldn't be any problems within the next week. "Hey Tanya, what's up?" he asked me. "Remember when you said that if I wanted to talk that I should call you or Jason?" I said him. "Yeah of course, why?" he asked. "I was wondering if I could get in touch with Kimberly, I want to apologize and talk things over with her." "That's fine Tanya. Give me a minute, okay here it is (867)759-9382 ." he said as I wrote down the number. "Thanks Tommy, for giving me the chance." I said to him. "It's fine Tanya, don't worry about it. Let me know how it went later." He said to me. After I hung up the phone I looked at the number and thought of how I was going to make things right so we could have a real friendship instead of the damaged one we had.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number he gave me and waited after two rings she picked up the phone. "Hello Kim here" she said. "Hello don't hang up please, I want to talk over what had happened."I said gently to her as I looked up. "Alright, Tanya I didn't blame you for what happened, you don't know me the way the others do." She answered me with a sad note to her voice as she spoke to me. "Yes well, I want to make up and start fresh with a clean slate with you."I said, "That would be nice, have you spoken to Aisha yet?" she said to me and I heard the smile in her voice. "Not yet that was going to be my next phone call. I do have one question for you though." I said as I wondered how I was going to ask the next question, since this was not only private, but very personal as well too.

"What's that?" she asked me. "How did you know to connect to Tommy that fast, Kat was trying everything she could to get through to him and it didn't work, I was watching Jason as he did battle with Tommy and he seemed to know what he was doing." I said. "Yeah I think I understand your confusion, when Tommy first became a power ranger he was under one of Rita's spells, after Jason had broken the spell he had kept the green ranger powers, and his powers were equal to Jason's when we worked together, the two of them would spar whenever we were at the Youth center."

"Do to the spell that Rita put on him, there are still side effects left over and what you saw yesterday was the alter ego, he loves me a lot and is very protective of me, if I am threatened or anything, his eye will flash green and 'Dragon' will come out and this isn't the first time either, last year when Zedd had gotten his hands on me, Tommy was ready to destroy him, because 'Dragon' had taken over in that area."

"As to your question of how I connected to him so quickly, when we first got our ninjetti powers, we found out that our spirit animals were mates and because he and I were already together by that point, and because our spirit animals were mates just like we were, the bonds had then grown stronger and it insured that if one of us was captured that we could tap into each others' minds and break the spells that were placed on us from within if it happened again, so like he probably told you in the command chamber, we are mates and that is the gift of our connection."

"With what happened yesterday, that was just an example of what the limits of our powers can do and as time goes on there are going to be a lot more examples if anything else comes up again."She explained to me as I listened in shock as I realized that there would never be a chance for Kat to take her place in Tommy's heart Kimberly had already filled that spot long ago and Kat was fighting a losing battle for his affections and, no matter how hard she tried, he would never love her like he did Kimberly.

I now understood the connection between the three of them too, Kimberly was Jason's sister and Tommy's mate and girlfriend and because Tommy was dating Kimberly Jason thought of him as brother, I just never realized it, but as battle after battle flew through my mind I realized that that was exactly the case.

With that knowledge, there was going to be serious repercussions if what happened to Tommy happened to Kim and we would have to be on the alert if it did, because it would just as hard if not impossible to break her out of it because she was still in pain from what we did and Tommy was the only one who could who could break her out.

"Thanks for telling me that, you and Jason are really close aren't you." I asked her. "Yeah, our mothers were college friends and we were raised together from the time we were a year old, so we thought of each other as brother and sister since we were toddlers before we met the others when we were in pre-school and while the five of us were close, Jason and I maintained our bond which grew stronger too as we grew up.

As we got older he became very protective of me and when Tommy came into our lives, he was thrilled that I was so happy with Tommy after the amount of arguments my parents had and he thought I needed some happiness and Tommy was it, so he didn't mind that his best friend was now dating his sister at the time. One of the situations that came up when his protectiveness came out and blew up was when Bulk and Skull had grabbed me when we were playing basketball and both he and Zack had gotten pissed." She explained and I felt tears running down my face as I listened to what she told me, I knew Jason was protective of her, but I've never known why till Kim filled me in on their' background and I got the full story which explained the way that he and Tommy behaved around each other when they were together too as we worked, it was because they were blood brothers, and shared a very strong bond with her.

"Thanks for telling me that, if you want to call me you can reach me again at (566)764-9832. I'm going to try and get through to Kat so she will back off and leave Tommy alone. Later on today I will get in touch with Aisha." I said to her.

"Thanks again for letting me open up to you." I added as I started getting dressed. "No problem, I have a training session later on this morning, and I already have gotten in touch Jason and Tommy last night after they both got home." She said as I heard her moving around on her end. "Bye, Kim" I said to her got as I ready to hang up. "Yeah see you later Tanya."Kim answered as we both hung up. 'God I am glad I did that now I have to deal with Katherine as I got up to go down-stairs and to the kitchen where I knew she was and probably wallowing in self pity too.

As I came into the kitchen, I saw her sitting at the table staring into her cup of coffee and sighed as I knew what she was thinking about it. "Morning Kat, how are you doing?" "Not so good, I thought I finally had a chance with him, I thought he cared about me, I also can't believe that Zordon would put me on probation, I was stating my opinion, but oh no, there is no bashing his crane." She said to me as she looked up at me with a sad, but irritated look on her face.

'Is she serious, how can she still think she has a chance when it is obvious to everyone that Tommy belongs to Kimberly and absolutely nothing was going to change that, let alone that Zordon was right to be disappointed with us.' "Kat you have got to let this go, Tommy belongs to Kimberly nothing is going to change that and no matter how much you wish it, he will never love you the way he does her Jason, and Tommy have already told me about the connection he and Kim have, as to your feelings about being on probation, it's pretty clear that you went too far here." I said to her as I sat down at the table across from her with a frown on my face as I thought through what I was going to say next to dissuade her.

"How can you say that Tanya, she doesn't deserve him, she took off on him and he wasn't the same after that, and why are you taking her side when I was put on probation, especially with what happened yesterday, I thought you were my friend and on my side." she said in disbelief as she looked at me with a shocked look on her face, while I got ready to drop the bomb on her after what I had heard from Kimberly.

"I am your friend and that is why I am telling you to let this go your friendship with both Tommy and Jason is already on the rocks and the one with Kim is just about over, your friendship with Tommy is all your going to get and he is never going to love you the way he love her she is his mate and nothing is going to change that, so please let this go." I said to her one last time as I got up from the table and prepared to meet up with Tommy and Jason, since I had now reworked my friendship with all three of them and things were going to settle down now.

Billy:

After getting back to my house, I decided that rather than going in decided to going into the house I would go into my backyard and think over what I had just heard even as Jason's message to me became clear as I remembered exactly how many times she had helped me when we were kids. When we had first met I saw her and Jason at the back of the room and working on some sort of project together, after a bit Zack and Trini came and joined them. Not sure if I could be a part of the group or not, but after a few minutes I felt a tap on my shoulder and she wanted to know if I wanted to join them, and that was the start of it for us as we became a group of five from then on.

Out of the entire group she was the one who I was closest to, as a result of her helping me out when my mother died, our connection grew even stronger. In the time before we became team-mates she and I sometimes did quiet stuff together, but whatever we did it strengthened our friendship and she started understanding me very quickly too.

The five us had become a group of five when we were in in our first year of preschool, and while the guys were practicing the martial arts the girls and I were usually hanging out and at times I watched as Kim did her routines, she was really good and I loved watching her practice, even if I was worried that she might fall when she was working too. Though her gymnastics coach didn't want us distracting her, she got our parents involved so we could be there to watch her both in case something happened and as her cheering section and support group.

As we played together I some-times wanted to focus on what I had to do in my lab, but whenever I made excuses, she talked me into joining them and this brought me out of the shell I was in and I started getting more confident.

There had only been one time that she scared the heck out of me when we were kids and I was determined not to leave her and that was when we were seven and I was recovering still from my mothers' death a few months earlier while she was giving me emotional support and now the roles were about to be reversed, as I was now the one that had to get through to her to bring her back to us as she was trapped in her mind and I was the only who could get her and pull her back out.

Billy at seven years old:

_I watched her as she did her routine and felt as if my heart had stopped when in the middle of a turn she missed a step and fell off the balance beam hitting the mat hard. __Panicked, I ran to her and turned her over at the same time Jason, Zack and Trini came running at us. As I laid a hand on her forehead I noticed that she was burning up and I looked up at Ernie who came running up to us and I told him to call an ambulance as I shifted position so I could hold her more easily as Jason Zack and Trini crowded around us._ _After we got to the hospital our parents went off on her gymnastics coach as she said that she didn't know that she had been sick. At around "8" that night our parents suggested that we go home and get some rest, but I had no intention of leaving until she woke up. For the next few days I sat there watching her as I hold her hand waiting for her to wake up. The pain in my heart getting worse as I had just lost my mother barely "4" months ago and I didn't want to lose Kimberly as well, we were friends, but she was like my sister now and this was our first test. After the funeral she had come to see me and during our conversation said that I was her brother, and that one word helped me in a way that I hadn't been able to heal since my mother died, and I realized that I could finally heal with her with me the entire time, for the first time in five days I could finally sleep as I let the pain of my mothers' death go and move on and look to the future with my friend there._ _Finally, about five days in I noticed that her hand had shifted in mine and realized that she was starting to come around. Thinking quickly, I used my voice to guide her from whatever was keeping her trapped in her mind and around "45" minutes later she woke up finally, as her eyes opened and locked with mine as I watched her, in relief I took her in my arms and held her as I fought to keep my tears back.__I loved her as a sister and a friend and as time went on knew that we would always be friends no matter what happened or what life threw at us as long as we had each other, we would be alright not just as duo but as group, we were family now and we were determined to stay together no matter what happened now. After finding out that she had a cold, our parents as well as the four of us had told her not to keep this stuff from us, and my next statement was I knew that gymnastics meant a lot to her, but her health and safety should matter more and when she was worn out, to take a break for a bit before she went back to work on her routines._

As that memory ended, I realized that for the last "8" years since that day our connections as a group had grown even stronger since the accident during the course of our visits to the Youth center, she would practice until she was worn out, and then take a break and joined us at our table. This kept up until the day that changed our lives as normal teens and we became the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and were now the protectors of the Earth from the numerous groups of enemies that we had to deal with as we started worked together as a team in what was going to be a long battle for Earths' salvation.

My first test of genius when we became rangers was building the communicators that we all wore, and during a test run I accidently tapped into the teleportation system at the command center and we got transported there by accident, after I reworked the wiring I was able to get them to work as a two way radio and a transportation system when we had to go into battle. After a bit of time, I also got them color-coded to represent our ranger colors, and as our team started growing, I started building one for each of us as the others took each position as most us had left the team, but were on stand-by if we were all needed.

After we had become rangers it took time to get used to it, but get used to it we did, as Zordon said, now that we were a team we depended on each other, we were each others' support group as well as family. There were only two battles that I remembered that we were the ones that they focused on, one being the terror toad and the other was when I was cloned and she was the only one who could figure out who was who when we had both morphed that day and she ran a test to see who was who using something I had worked on for a class.

I remember the first battle that we had together when the others were captured and it was down to us when we did battle with the Terror Toad.

The Fight with the Terror Toad:

_We had just broken out of the spell that Rita had put on us and arrived on the scene as we saw Jason get hit with a jolt of power from the toad. When Jason cut off his horn he had snagged him with his tongue and swallowed him. I was furious and wanted to jump in, but Kim stopped me and we went for his other weakness in the middle of his neck which I was going to try and penetrate with my lance and went over our next strategy and switched positions to put him off balance. Just before we went for the death blow I made a jump at him and he snagged me as well. I wasn't sure what happened next, but Kim had told me that just as she had shot him with her bow and arrow to get us out Baboo jumped her, but she still was able to fire the arrow that removed the spell on us and released us and as we all moved to stand behind her she fired the arrow that was going to take him out._

_What she said as she stood there in front of me told me all I need to know in just how strong she was and what the four of us really meant to her as friends._

_"Rita as long as I live you will never get to us and you mess with my friends and you pay the price." She said as she held her bow and arrow in one hand and we watched as Baboo took off to get out of range in case he was next on her list, though the arrow could still get to him even though he was in the middle of the trees and too far out of reach as we got ready to teleport back to the command center then._

That wasn't the first time I realized how much we meant to her either. Our friendship as a team had strengthened our bonds as friends and we were always together, now that we were rangers we were inseparable. Despite the fact that we all had different classes, our parents had worked it out with Mr. Caplan to let us stay in the same classes together, and this helped in not only working as a study group, but if there was ever an emergency, than we wouldn't have to go looking for each other in each class if it came up and we needed to work together since we were no longer teenagers, but adults now with a lot of responsibilities.

Before heading to the command center for whatever was going on when Zedd or Rita started throwing a temper tantrum, we made sure we were together before we went which happened more than once when we were doing something together, which involved either being in my lab working on something or when we were playing sports as a team in a three on three in games like basketball, volleyball on a occasion, or just heading to the beach to just hang out together.

One of the situations we had to deal with involved a new monster that Zedd and Rita created that enforced the feelings of hate and turned us against each other and only Aisha knew how to fight to free all us which was about "8" months ago.

Not long after we met Rocky, Adam and Aisha and we had become first friends and then team-mates, towards the end of our second year as team-mates, I was captured by Goldar and duplicated, and I knew that if we both transformed than it was going to be tough for Tommy and the others to figure out who was who, but for Kimberly it wasn't: she had known me longest and understood me in a way they didn't yet and our bond of brother and sister was stronger than ever as she knew me better than anyone now that Jason, Zack and Trini were gone and we were the only ones left here now.

Blue Ranger Gone Bad:

_After getting my bag off my clone, I grabbed my morpher before tossing my bag to Tommy and during the struggle my clone and I morphed at the same moment which made it sound like I was speaking in stereo as it happened. I could tell that the others were going to have a tough time, though for Kim, Tommy and me, this wasn't the first time this had happened as we had to deal with it three times in the past, as both times involved Rita creating doubles of us and again when we had been dealing with a monster that Zedd had created out of monkey suit of Zack's that tried to get us to started killing each other out of doubt and suspicion._

_Standing there in my suit, I tried to get Tommy to listen to me to prove I was his team-mate when I saw Kim pick up the hologram device that I had created and knew that she was about to crack the clue in separating us from one another and I had to be ready for when she sprung the trap which I knew she had set there._

_"Hey, can you tell me what this is?" She called to me and my duplicate. "Uh, it's a mirror" my clone said. At the same time I thought out loud, "Mirror?" "Wrong, it's a hologram." She said then turned to the others. "He's the clone" she said and smiled at me before I jumped and took my place next to her as the others pulled their morphers out of my bag along with their communicators as I found out too later as they filled me in._

_As the others all morphed, we started fighting it out with him, but before we got ready to take him out, I took my blaster and called out "you picked the wrong ranger to duplicate."I said as I blasted him and in the backlash the jolt knocked out whatever spell Zedd had placed on him as he reformed as a clay molding that a girl in our art class was working on which turned out to a statue she made of me as a ranger._

_"How were you able to figure it out Kimberly?" Adam asked her when we were at the Youth center later on that afternoon. "Billy and I grew up together and we have been friends for years and I know and understand him in a way a lot of people outside of our group can't." She said as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a brotherly way as the others turned to me and Tommy watched us with a smile since he knew of our bond as I got ready to tell them the reason for how she was able to tell me from my clone in the park that day._

_"The four of you are only just getting to know the real me, and in time you will understand, but what she did during the battle was a test to see which one of us was the duplicate. When my clone responded like he did that told her all she needed to know in who was who." I added. "I understand that Billy and thanks for telling me that."Tommy said. "Jason said that she thought of you as a brother?" "Yeah, when my mother passed away when we were seven, she came to see me and in helping me to heal she said that she was going to be there for me for as long as long as I needed her and when I asked why, she said that I was her brother and that more than anything helped me heal." I explained as she gave me a hug and I shifted my chair closer to hers, since after the wild west incident two weeks ago, I had only grown more protective, especially since with us here she had no back-up but was now on her own. We had seen the whole thing through the viewing globe as our great-great grandparents as teenagers fought it out with Goldar and that Cactus monster before we could bring Kimberly back to our time as she had gotten involved and Tommy was as worried as I was when we thought that she would be stuck in that time, as I worked to get a device that would work to bring her back to us here in our time._

As that memory ended, I realized that when I had ignored her explanation and yelled at her when she had phoned me, that had damaged the bridges between us, like Adam and Rocky, my connection to her was ninjetti, we were spirit siblings as well as brother and sister and the way I had treated her in the past few weeks was going to take forever to heal.

Even if I regained her friendship it would take forever to regain that trust and mend the spirit connection between us. As I thought this over I decided to find out what Trini and Zack had said to her to burn those bridges between them and do damage control. After a minute, I walked into the house and up to my room and grabbed the phone as I dialed Trini's number. After two rings she picked up.

"Hello this is Trini" she said. "Hi Trini, it's Billy." I said to her. "Hey Billy, what is it." She asked me with a surprised tone in her voice as I got ready to tell her. "Trini, what I'm about to tell you is important and I need you to listen to me." I said with a firm tone in my voice. "What is it Billy?" she asked again. "Yesterday Tommy got turned again." "What how did that happen?" she asked me. "Before I answer that did you go off on Kimberly?" I asked her. "Yes, we both did." She said. "What did you say to her?" I said with my tone shifting from firm to stern. "Why what caused Tommy to turn?" she asked again. "Trini, just answer the question, what did you guys say to her?"I said again. "I said that she was just like her father in cheating on him with another guy, and Zack called her a two-timing whore." She answered with a very puzzled tone in her voice as she spoke to me.

'Oh god, this is even worse than I thought.' I was thinking to myself, even as I said "Tell me you didn't really say that to her Trini." "We did, she deserved it for the way she treated him" she said "No wonder they went off on us after the way we treated her." I said softly. "Billy what's wrong?" she called to me and I quickly turned back to the phone. "Everything, that letter was a lie, she never met anyone else, she was doing it to protect him from getting captured and our attitudes were the final straw for him and brought 'Dragon' back out of him."I said to her with pain in my voice. "What, how did you find out?" she asked me with the shock clear in her voice as she asked.

"After Kim broke the spell and they teleported back, they started telling us off, and we got the whole story, that's also why Jason hasn't spoken to you guys in the last few weeks since he left Geneva, he's pissed off at all three of us." I explained to her and I could hear her on the other end as she started to cry and I could feel a lump in my own throat growing well. "Trini, why did you guys really go off on her." I asked gently.

"Do you remember Angela Walsh" she said. "The girl that Zack had a crush on the last few years, and finally managed to get a chance to go steady with, yes why?" I said. "We found out a few days ago that she was moving, but the real reason is that she was already seeing someone, and Curtis caught her with another guy, and Zack told me everything and when we found out about the letter it felt like it was happening again and our pain and anger were transferred to her." She explained to me. "I have to speak to her." She added.

"We can't, Jason and Tommy said that she was preparing for the global games and they didn't want us distracting her." I said after she filled me in. "I'm still going to tell Zack what you have just told me, I really hope this works we can't lose her." She said with a determined tone in her voice. "Alright, but remember, tell him that he can't get in touch with her right now she is preparing for the games and shouldn't be distracted." I said as we got ready to hang up. "Right thanks for letting me know, and I'll call you again soon Billy." she said. "Right, see you later Trini." I said and hung up.

As I looked up from where I was sitting, I saw the photo of the five of us a couple of weeks before we be came rangers hanging on the wall and as I stared at it, I prayed that we could fix this and could continue being friends.

Zack:

As I waited for Trini to show up, my thoughts once again turned to Angela and the anger and heartbreak I had felt from it when she cheated on me, as I thought about it I looked and saw Trini come toward me with a look of pain and anger on her face. I stood up and walked over to her and as I got a better look at her, I saw that her eyes were red from crying. "Trini what's wrong?" I asked her gently. "A lot as it turns out, I just spoke to Billy and he said that Tommy was turned evil again." she said to me. "What, what caused it?" I asked her. "That's part of the problem, it's because of what we did to Kimberly." she said and I felt a jolt of anger at her name. "What was it about Kimberly that made him turn this time?" I asked as I sat down. "That letter that she sent was a lie, she sent it to him to protect him if he ever got captured again, so he could concentrate on his ranger duties. When we all had gone off on her, our attitudes made him so angry that the spell that Gasket had put on him stronger and brought 'Dragon' back out and he took over." she explained to me as I sat there in shock and pain as I realized what I had done to her and our friendship.

"This explains why Jason hasn't spoken to either of us since he had left Geneva to go home, he must have been in touch with Kimberly and Tommy before he left and now because our attitudes, he has cut all contact with us." I said as we sat there in disbelief and another jolt of pain flashed through me at the loss of the guys I thought were my brothers and the girl who I thought of as a sister after fourteen years of friendship.

"We have to talk to her." I added as I sat there. "We can't, Billy said that she was preparing for the global games and Jason and Tommy don't want us getting in touch with her because it would distract her." Trini said as she sat next to me on the bench we were sitting on. "So what do we do now?" I asked. "I think it's time we went home too." she said as she looked at me. "I agree, we should talk to the peace talk director and tell that we are quitting and going home. I also think that we should separate and think things over tonight." I said as we stood up to head back to the dorms that we were staying in at the time and got ready for what was going to be a very hard time as well as we worked at getting our friends back and regaining their trust again to put the team back together and we were back to full strength again.

During the course of our childhood, we were always together, and when Jason and I were sparring, the girls were practicing their gymnastic skills and after we gained our powers Billy started working out with us. Skull went and gave Kim a hard time a lot when we were all in the Youth center working out, since I know he had had a crush on her since we were seven, but I knew she wasn't interested in him after Tommy had come into the picture. I would always be on stand-by in case she needed back-up, which actually happened when we were playing basketball not long after Tommy had joined the team and what she had to tell us that day.

**The Basketball Match, Hotdog Wipeout, and The Truth Comes Out:**

_The six of us were at the park at one of the basketball courts fooling around when Tommy had to leave for another karate class, since we all knew that he was a black-belt and was Jason's equal when it came to our powers. After playing maybe "40" minutes we took a break and saw a hotdog cart a little ways away from us and flagged him down so we could have lunch, since we had all been at the park for over "3" hours._

_While Billy and Trini went to get us our orders, Bulk and Skull showed up and Bulk caught the ball as Kim went to get it with Jason and me right behind her as I asked for them to give me the ball back and he gave me a smirk as we both immediately went into defensive mode as Kimberly spoke to Bulk. "Bulk, why you stop being so immature and learn a few manners.", this of course set him off and he grabbed her and pulled her against him. "Hey, let her go man!" I snapped at him as Jason said with a furious tone in his voice "Now!" as we jumped on him Kim pulled away at the exact same moment and Skull tried to grab her, but she reversed the grab and had him swinging in a circle a few times as she turned to us with a smile which I knew was our cue to release him. "One, two, three!" she said as she threw Skull at Bulk and we released him at the same time and they both went flying into the hot-dog cart and wound up covered in the hotdogs and condiments while the vendor, Trini and Billy were standing behind it grinning as the two sat there._

_"Yeah that is what I call a hotdog with everything on it." I quipped as we all laughed as they and the hotdog salesman left. After they were gone and out of ear-shot and we were alone she turned and looked at us. "Good thing Tommy wasn't around for this." she said after she took the seat next to me. " How so Kim?" Billy asked. "Because with the side effects left over from the spell that Zordon told us about, I can tell that whatever ego took control of him before would lash out at Bulk and want to take him apart, and I really don't want to chance that." she explained to us "I take it that wouldn't be the first time they pushed him too far when it came to you" Jason said and as I saw the look on her face when he said that, I knew that she wasn't sure how any of us were going to take what she was about to tell us after what just happened when they got here as Jason, Billy and I were all protective of her and thought of her as our sister and she thought of us as her brothers and that had kept us connected for years as we went through school here._

_"Alright what gives Kim, what are you so afraid to tell us?" I asked her with a stern, but caring tone in my voice as I looked at her. "The day Tommy started at school, I was getting something from my locker when Bulk and Skull showed up and started harassing me, after the quip I made at him, I could tell Bulk was either going to rob me or attack me and was getting ready to do so when Tommy showed up and told them to back off, when they didn't he fired off his fighting skills in rapid fire precision and scared them off." she explained to us and I could see the fear in her face as she told us this and what she didn't say suddenly became clear to me and I felt like I was going to blow up I was so pissed off and the look on Jason and Billy's faces said the exact same thing as we had been her protectors for years since we started school._

_"Alright, we're going on protection detail here for a while guys, if they drop by again and start harassing either you or Trini, Zack and I are going to drive them off since with our skills in combat we're faster then they are, Billy I want you to stay with them, and it's probably better we don't tell Tommy what you just told us, because it's a good bet that he'll want to go looking for them and rip their heads off after what we just had to deal with when we had just broken him out of the spell and there are going to be lasting effects, thank god we are all in the same classes together now." Jason said as we all looked at her and shared the same bond with her and she meant a lot to us after years together and our bond was growing stronger_.

As that memory ended I realized that in saying what I had to her, I brought up the memory of what Bulk had almost done to her, and the agreement that the three of us had made and I realized that I had broken that agreement and as the memories of over "90" battles and "14" years of friendship flashed through my mind I realized that it was going to take a long time for her to forgive us and even if she did there was going to be a very real chance that we would never regain her trust completely and the trust would be one-sided.

'Dear god, what have we done here? Why didn't we give her a chance to explain things and why the hell did we say those things to her even out of pain and anger and there was no reason to treat her like that and because of Angela, I may have just lost my best friend and sister here.' I was thinking as I headed back to the dorm and made preparations for ending my time at the peace talks here, so I could go home and try to repair the damage I have done to the three friendship that meant the most to me.

Trini:

As I headed back to the dorms, I thought over everything we had gone through and the promise we had made after our battle with the bloom of doom.

**Bloom of Doom Epilogue:**

_"Hey Trini!" Kim said as she headed over to me. "Hey Kim, how are you doing?" I asked her. "Fine, look I'm sorry for acting like a brat, I'm not sure why I acted like that and I want to apologize." she said to me. "There's no need it wasn't your fault, and I forgive you." I said to her as we took a seat at our favorite table. "Is our friendship still there?" she asked me. "It's solid as a rock Kim nothing is going to change that. Friends for life?" I said. "Friends for life." she said._

As the memory faded I realized that I had broken that promise and in doing so I destroyed my friendship with the girl who had been my best friend since we were toddlers. 'Why did I do that to her, I should have listened and instead I yelled at her. Damn it Angela, you have done more damage than you will ever know!' I'm not going to let things end like this, I will get my friendship with the others back on track and I will get my best-friend back. I thought as I got ready to go to the peace talks advisor and tell him I was going to end it go home. I needed to see the others and I had to deal with trying to get Jason and Tommy to trust me again. I needed her as a friend and I was going to regain my friendship with the boys.

The memory of the fight between us came to mind and I felt a massive jolt of pain run through my heart.

**Trini's Phone Call:**

_Zack and I had just gotten the new from Curtis that Angela had been seeing someone else while we were gone and had tried to cover it with the excuse that she was moving, when we got a call from Billy saying that Tommy had gotten a "Dear John" from Kimberly and that for some reason he wasn't upset about it. With the amount of anger I was feeling over what happened to Zack, I knew sooner or later it was going to explode._

_A week or so later I was working on my homework when the phone went off and I went to pick it up. After going to pick it up. "Hello, Trini here" I said. "Hi Trini" she said to me. "Kimberly." I said in disbelief. "Yeah it's me I want to talk to you." she said gently to me as I felt a massive jolt of anger. "I don't want to hear whatever it is you have to say, how you could you do that to him. He gave you his heart and you ripped it out. You're just like your father by cheating on him with whoever this is." Trini please let me explain." she begged me. "No, this the end of the line, don't bother calling me again." I said and hung up the phone._

Looking back on that day, I wish I had let her explain, because of what I had done, our friendship was practically over, and I had no one, but myself to blame. If I had any chance of making it up to her, I was going to have to be patient. 'Please god, let me fix this, our friendship had been in trouble before, but this time, I was the reason for why it was now damaged. I headed back to my room and started writing a letter of resignation as a member of the of the U.S. peace talk ambassadors, thinking that I know I had a very slim chance of fixing things between us, but I was going to work at getting my friendship with back to where it used to be.

**Warning:**

**The next chapter will focus on the movie and there will be a few additions to the team going in to save Kimberly and the fight between her and the other members of the team will be brutal. So for those who like Kat you are not going to like what happens in the next chapter, because she will the victim of Kimberly's wrath when she is turned, also the Zeo powers aren't retired, which will be where Zack comes back into the story to fight.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Adults and Turbo Powers

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane**

**Characters:**

**Kimberly Hart, Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Aisha Campbell, Adam Park, Rocky Desantos, Kat Hillard, Tanya Sloan, Alpha 5, and Zordon**

**Time-line:**

**Power Rangers Zeo: three weeks before King for a Day till Power Rangers Mystic Force**

**Summary:**

**What if Kim had gone to see Tommy after she sent the letter and they had kept their friendship and their best friends were the only one who knew it, but the rest of the members of the team hadn't known this and attacked her vocally and found out the truth after King for a Day. Will they being able to heal the damage in the team or will this destroy it.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.**

**Warnings: I'm going to be giving a fight that is going to be brutal, so for those who like Kat, be warned she is going to be the victim of Kimberly's wrath.**

**Chapter 6: The Adults get the Truth and Turbo**

It had been a year since that day and a lot had happened, after several weeks of battles the gold ranger power powers started failing and it took a call to Triforia to get Trey to take back the powers and save Jason's life. For Tommy and Jason things had started easing up after they had spoken to both Zordon and their parents as to the reason for why they weren't hanging out with their friends as much.

Even though, he was no longer active again, he was back to wearing his first color of red, and watched Tommy as he knew that with two of them wearing the same color there could be a problem in terms of leadership, but so far there hadn't been.

As the former leader, he and Tommy had continued their act of co-leadership and were working at making plans for when Kimberly finally came home that month since she had already competed and won in several competitions and had won several gold medals now that both the global games and the Olympics were over and was planning on coming home permanently now that her training was over.

As Jason thought about it, he reflected on their conversation with Zordon, their parents and Ernie to explain the truth of who they were and the reason for why their friendship with the other members of the team was so strained and why they were spending so much time working or hanging out together and their parents' reactions to the truth was funny, but interesting as they gave them certain information to help them understand a bit better as to why they were in their current situation.

Needless to say that their parents were shocked, but supportive when they had found out and after a bit of debate they also knew the reason for why the boys didn't spend as much time with the others and understood perfectly and agreed to keep the secret till Kimberly came home and the teens were together again. His mother Alicia had promised to get in touch with Kimberly's parents and let them know why things were so strained too, as well as letting them explain things when it came to them being rangers, so she didn't give her friend a heart-attack.

**Getting Permission from Zordon and Telling the Adults:**

_The two of them had gone to see Zordon about three weeks after Tommy had been captured and wanted permission to tell their parents and Ernie. "What can I do for you, rangers?" Zordon asked them after they had gotten there. "Zordon we need your permission for something." Jason said. "What do you need my permission for Jason?" Zordon asked as he looked from Jason to Tommy and back again. "We want to tell our parents the truth and we're pretty sure that a friend of ours from the Youth Center already knows about us and we want to tell him as well." Tommy said. "Are you both sure that you want to tell your family and friend the truth, because it will burden them in the future?" Zordon asked as he looked at the two. "We're sure Zordon."Jason said as they waited for their mentors' decision, and knew that despite the fact that they were breaking the rules they needed to do this, so their parents understood more easily as time went on._

_"Alright you have my permission and if they want more information, you have my permission to bring them here." Zordon said as he looked at them. "Thank you Zordon, for trusting us with this." Jason said. "You will always have my trust gold ranger." Zordon said as he looked at his two rangers. "We better go, thanks again Zordon." Tommy said. "You are very welcome Tommy."Zordon said with a smile as he looked at them and they smiled back as they left the room._

_After the two debated in how to tell their parents and Ernie the truth they decided to call a meeting with them all meeting at the Youth center after hours so they could tell the truth and now had to figure out how to set it up. After getting everything set up, they, Ernie and their parents met up at the Youth center at "9" one night with the two getting ready to show them the truth and letting them know everything they needed to understand what was going on._

_ "Alright boys, what is it you wanted to tell us?" Tommy's father James asked as he looked at the two of them. "Before we tell you, we need you to promise to keep it a secret."Tommy said as he looked at their family. "I take it whatever this is about must be pretty big."Jason's father Preston said with a frown. "It is and it is important that it doesn't get out otherwise were all in trouble." Jason said to his father as the two looked at their parents with worried looks on their faces._

_Tommy than turned to Ernie. "Ernie I'm pretty sure that you have already guessed at who we are." he said to their friend. "I have actually, but I want to hear it from you now." Ernie said as he looked at them. "Alright what is going on, what are you talking about?" Tommy's mother Melissa asked. "Alright, have you ever wondered why we always looked exhausted after getting home, why we fell asleep in class, why we suddenly disappeared when we were at Ernie's and fifteen minutes later the rangers showed up, why we always wore a certain color when we got dressed or even why we wore these strange watches on our wrists?" Jason asked his parents as he looked at the adults in from of them as James stepped forward and started to explain things from the adults point of view._

_"Uh, we did actually, but we thought it was because you were working hard at something." James said as he thought about it and the pieces started coming together in his mind as he looked at them. "Wait a minute, are you saying that you guys are the power rangers?" he asked as his wife, Preston and Alicia looked at them in shock, as they now saw where Jason was going with this and looked at their shirt colors more deeply and realized that was exactly the case for them too. "We are dad and it's not just us, but the entire gang as well. A few years back Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, Jason and I were chosen to protect the planet from Rita after she showed up. From there we took our job seriously and I know that you all are worried something is going to happen to us when we are in battle, but we have worked at keeping that from happening." Tommy explained._

_"Which ranger were you in the beginning Tommy?" his mother asked. "I was the green ranger mom, about two weeks after we moved here, I had caught Rita's eye at the expo and she chose me as her new ranger." He explained as he looked at their parents. "The green ranger didn't show up till after we moved here, are you saying that it was you who had caused all that damage?"James asked in disbelief. "It was, Lieutenant Oliver, but it wasn't his fault he was under a spell, after we figured it out, he and I went into combat and I destroyed the sword that had him under her spell. After working things out, he joined the team and we went from five to six." Jason said to them and, as the shock wore off, James smiled as he listened, as he now who his son was and he was proud of the person his son and his friends were. _

_"So that explains how the green ranger had joined the team, and why Tommy had friends so quickly after moving here, but how did he go from being the green ranger to the white ranger, since I'm pretty sure that is who was in the white ranger uniform after Zedd had showed up."Ernie said as he leaned in as they were talking. Tommy was relieved that they were taking it so well and went on to explain that one. _

_" After the battle with Turban Shell, that was it for the green ranger powers and I went to my uncles' cabin to get my head together, since once you become a ranger it sticks with you no matter if you are active or not. The week I was supposed to come home our mentor Zordon chose me as the white ranger and quickly picked me up before Zedd tried anything. After the others battle with the current monster, Zordon told them that he had chosen someone for the new powers and then brought me out so I could show them who I was." He explained as he looked at his parents and adoptive aunt and uncle as he and Jason were brothers now and their connection was stronger than that of normal friends. "After the others left and before Kim left for Miami, we did battle with Ivan Ooze when he was let loose and had those powers destroyed and had to go off planet for ones that released our spirit animals and Rita's brother showed up as well right after we got them and that is when the tenga's also showed up, the issue continued till Kim left to go to Miami._

_"Does this have anything to do with why Kimberly wound up in the hospital again, especially when we told her to take it easy when she wasn't feeling well?" Preston asked suddenly as he remembered when his niece collapsed the year before and the week she spent in the hospital recovering her strength from a late night training session, when they had gone to see her along with the kids that week._

_"Yeah it does and that is the other reason for the animosity between us and Kat, Rita had placed Kat under a spell and Kat stole Kim's power coin not long after we got our new powers last year and when a ranger loses their power coin there is a draining that will weaken you as your body goes back to normal, which in our case is normal human standards, but this time, because our powers are connected to our spirits and life-force, the draining weakened her to the point that we nearly lost her." he explained as he remembered._

_"During the course that the coach had been working with her, she got called in twice and she passed out after dealing with a group of Tengas' and again when she collapsed the night that she wound up in the hospital. Since, as you know mom, as her future mother-in-law I preferred you to be the one to take care her in the hospital when she was under your care while we were working at getting her power coin back." Tommy said as Melissa nodded in understanding and knew he was right, since she loved Kimberly like a daughter._

_"Yeah and that scared the hell out of us when she had collapsed, I thought it was because she was over doing it with training." James said as he looked at his son as Preston and Alicia both nodded as Tommy took a breath to calm down as the anger took over as he was still furious over what had happened the year before._

_"Tommy what is it, what's wrong son?"Melissa asked as she saw the flash of anger run through her son's face and knowing that whatever happened was the reason behind her son's angered and near hostile look as she listened to them._

_"Zedd had created a trap for Kim and used Kat as bait to lure her into it, after the coin was stolen, she was already going through the draining and was having a tough time staying awake, and a sudden battle when she was already lethargic was going to put her out of commission pretty quickly and as you know she is everything to me, and having her hurt or in danger is a very good way to let loose my temper, since there are still side effects left from the spell Rita put on me." _

_"She had collapsed in the middle of the fight with the Tenga's and was taken to a cave as Zedd tried to break her connection to her power coin, which would have killed her as our animal spirits are connected to us as well as our power coins. The reason being that he was going to try and use her as black-mail to get us to man his zords and work for him, but to give me time to get her out of Zedd's clutches we played along until I destroyed the machine that was draining her of her powers." He finished his story as his parents looked at him in shock from this bomb he dropped on them and at how close they came to losing their daughter-in-law. _

_"Thanks for telling us guys, so who is who on the team?" Alicia asked as she looked at her son and surrogate nephew to turn the conversation away from what they had just heard. "In the beginning I was the red, Kimberly the pink, Zack the black, Trini, the yellow and Billy the blue. After the three of us were chosen to go to Switzerland, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha took over our positions, and when Kim left for Florida, Kat took over the pink and when Aisha stayed in Kenya, Tanya became to the yellow, after Prince Gasket showed up, I came back as the gold ranger." Jason explained to them. "After the Machine Empire showed up and Rita and Zedd took off, we shifted to our current powers. While the girls are the same, Rocky is blue, Adam green, and Tommy is red and the leader." Jason finished as Ernie nodded with a smile, since these teenagers were his friends and he cared a lot about them, as they had spent a lot of time at the Youth center and helped him with anything if he needed it, and already decided to keep quiet._

_"I noticed that you haven't been hanging around with the others very much, why is that?" Preston asked. "Kim sent me a 'Dear John' letter, but came to see me before I got it and we decided that till things in our lives were less hectic to put things on hold." Tommy said. "Our plan was that after things had settled down, we could pursue our relationship and at the moment we are keeping in contact."_

_"After the letter showed up, the others freaked out and thought she was cheating on me and cut all contact with her. Because I had already gotten in touch in with Jason after it had arrived, he had taken Kim's side and was there for her as much as possible, and he was as pissed as I was by their attitudes and cut contact with Billy, Zack and Trini and only spoke to me and Kimberly up until I was captured. "After I was captured by Gasket, I was turned again and we got into a fight before Kim could break me out of it. After we got back to the command center, we told the others the truth and forbade them from getting in touch with her right now." Tommy finished as he leaned forward at the memory then. "Like I said there were still side-effects left over from the spell Rita had put on me and it created an alter ego, so if I am ever turned evil or if I get really pissed it come out." he added._

_"Tommy, you okay sweetie?" Melissa asked as she looked at her son in concern. "What happened a few weeks ago left its mark on him and he still has flashbacks, both from that and when Rita got a hold of him" Jason said as he put a hand on Tommy's shoulder and rubbed his back gently. Melissa understood this, since as a doctor she dealt with a lot of PTSD patients and the flashbacks got pretty hectic. She exchanged looks with her husband and knew that they were both going to be on hand if their son needed someone to talk to._

_"I take it, you understand this better than anyone right son" Alicia said to her son. "After we broke him out of Rita's spell he was filled with guilt over what happened and after talking things over with him, I decided to help him deal with the trauma, because next to me, Kim is the only one who understands him in that area and together we helped him get over it, but if he needed some reassurance then we were here for him." Jason said as Tommy looked at him with a grateful smile._

_"So what now guys?"Preston asked them. "Now that you know the truth, will you promise to keep it a secret?" Jason asked his father. "We will son, we're not happy that you didn't tell us in the beginning, but were proud of you and will keep your secret." Alicia said as she looked at the boys. "Although I don't know how Caroline and Pierre are going to take this." "What do you mean Alicia?" James said to her. "Kimberly and Jason were raised together from the time they were a year old and Caroline and I took turns when it came to day-care till they started pre-school and met the others. By the time they were in high school she had grown more protective and since she divorced and remarried, her thoughts were of what was best for Kimberly. So this is going to give her a shock, if not a heart-attack when she finds out." Alicia said as she looked at her niece's future father-in-law. "If I know her she is going to be down here pretty soon when she finds out about it."_

_"Guys, one other thing, we're not the only ones who know about you guys." Ernie said as he got ready to drop the bomb that Kimberly's coach also knew about them. "What do you mean Ernie?" Jason asked him. "Gunther knows as well" Ernie said to him. "Gunther Schmidt, her gymnastics coach, how did he find out!?" James said in disbelief. "When Kim was at half-strength he offered to train her as he had seen her work out, during the course of one of your conversations when you thought we weren't paying attention he brought it up to me since he had already guessed and we both agreed to keep quiet till you were ready to tell us."Ernie said to him as Jason and Tommy exchanged looks of concern there._

_"So the only adults who know are the six of you. Like I said we need to keep this a secret as Bulk and Skull repeatedly tried to blow our cover during our second year as a team until they became junior policemen and went under Stone's supervision."Tommy said as he looked at their parents and adult friend._

_"Let's try to keep any other adults from finding out till we are ready to tell them."Jason said to Tommy as their parents started laughing at that, knowing that with them knowing this they could help out if something ever came up, " Jason, Tommy, when Kim comes home, I think it would be best if we told the gangs' parents the truth." James said and then a thought came to him. "Guys I want to meet your mentor." he added and Tommy nodded and activated his communicator. "Zordon, our parents want to meet you permission to teleport?" he asked and a minute later they heard him. "Granted Tommy stand-by." he said and the adults felt the sensation as they teleported for the first time._

_A minute later they appeared in the command chamber and their parents looked around in shock as they saw the cases with their old uniforms and recognition came to mind as they recognized them. "Greetings parents, my name is Zordon." Zordon said as he looked at the parents of his young rangers and pupils as James, Melissa, Preston, Alicia and Ernie all turned at looked at him. "Hi, are you the one who selected my son and niece?" Preston asked and Zordon nodded. "I am Mr. Scott and it is nice to meet you finally." he said and the adults all smiled. "I understand that they gave you the basic low-down of what has gone on the last four years?" he asked and James nodded as he noticed Alpha walk over to them. "Dad, this is Alpha 5, he is the tech advisor and Zordon's assistant as well as a friend of ours." Tommy said and the adults heard a smile in the droids' voice as they heard him speak. "Hello Mr. Oliver it is nice to meet you, you should be proud of your son." Alpha said. "Like the boys probably told you, we need to keep their identities a secret, even though our enemies already know who they are." Zordon said and Alicia looked at him and sighed. _

_"Zordon, the four of us are going to tell the rest of the parents and Kimberly's parents are not going to take it well when they all come back to Angel Grove, as Pierre is being transferred back here in a year and Kim told me her training will be ending after the games are over so she will be coming home soon after that. I do have one question for you." she said and Zordon looked puzzled at that. "What might that be Mrs. Scott?" he asked and Alicia got ready to ask him. "Is Kim going to be taking back her position of the pink ranger when she comes home?" she asked and watched as Zordon thought it over. "Because of the animosity and distrust between her and Katherine and the fact that Kimberly is like a daughter to me, I think it would be best if she did, as Tommy told you Kat has thrown a lot of angst and pain at Kimberly because of that letter, and she is on probation for not changing her attitude."  
_

_"I decided that when she comes home, that she will take back the pink position and have a secondary team if we have another villain show up." he said and James looked at him. "Tommy gave us most of the details of how Kim wound up in the hospital last year, but I want to know more." he said and Zordon nodded. "The ninjetti powers are connected to their life force, so when she lost her power coin and it was in the hands of evil, her strength dropped to fifty percent and with the original coins, though they caused a draining, the draining wasn't lethal, but Zedd decided to continue draining her powers and in doing so nearly killed her." _

_"The spirit animals that the six have are the bear, frog, ape, wolf, falcon and crane, and the crane and falcon are mates in the spirit world and Tommy and Kimberly were together before they got their spirit animals so they are now completely connected." he said and Melissa suddenly put it together. "So you mean that they are meant to be together?" she asked and Tommy answered the question. "We are, my falcon is named Brennan and her crane is called Shalimar and because of our connection she can get into my mind and I can do the same, like I said she is everything to me and it's the same for her too. After I was captured a few weeks ago we found another side effect with our abilities." he said and Alicia looked at him and wondering what that meant as she thought it over. _

_"What's the side effect?" she asked. "She and I talk to each other across distances mentally and have been working at strengthening it." he said and the adults looked shocked. "So this definitely means that you are soul-mates?" Preston asked and Tommy nodded again. "Okay, now that we got that, Zordon, after Kimberly comes home we'd need to tell the rest of the parents the truth. I know that you don't want the public finding out the truth, but we will make them swear to secrecy, you have my word."__ he said and Zordon nodded. "Thank you Mr. Scott, I know what Kimberly means to you and I love her like a daughter myself." he said and the five adults smiled. "You have our trust and word that we will never say a word to the public." James said to him._

As the memory ended he thought that they were lucky that Ernie as well their parents and Kimberly's coach were so under-standing of the truth and of what was going on. His gaze had shifted to the others at the table they were all sitting at and his gaze landed on Zack and Trini with another angry, but disappointed look as he thought of their attempt to try and let them to talk to Kimberly.

The two had come back at least a month after the arena incident and showed up at the Youth Center, and though they tried to talk to both him and Tommy, the two boys had evaded them and continued doing their own thing or just hung out together. Tommy had said that now their connection was active again, they could speak to each across distances and he was doing that a lot now, as Jason watched him with a smile on his face as Kim had told him the exact same thing over the phone when it had happened the first time. Ernie had created a giant cheering section for Kimberly at the Youth Center as he known that she competing that month and now prepared for it and set up a big screen so everyone could watch as she competed in Miami as she connected to him as she worked in the games.

He was proud of his sister as he watched her work and saw that she had doubled up in her training and was pushing hard at the last competition she had hit the highest score they had and gotten the gold medal which she was wearing proudly.

Kimberly had said that she was coming home during spring break and that her parents would be doing the same as well, so the two of them prepared for how to let her mother and step-father know, which also meant telling the rest of the teams' parents when Kim was back from her time in Miami.

As he finished thinking this, Tommy had shifted closer so they could talk without being overheard. _"_I spoke to Aisha and she said that she was coming home in two weeks at the end of the week." He said and Jason smiled. "That's great Kim told me the same in her case, I just hope nothing happens between now and then." As Tanya who had been spending a lot of time with them overheard this, she took the seat next to Jason. "Are you trying to jinx us, Jason?" she said as she smacked him in the shoulder, as they all knew that when something good happened than trouble always followed when it came to their enemies and they were looking forward to some peace and quiet for once during their upcoming break plans in two weeks.

"Ow, alright I'm sorry I take it back!" He said as Tommy started laughing. "Oh that's a real laugh riot alright, you want funny Oliver, I'll give you funny." He said as they exchanged smiles and went onto the sparring floor to fool around as Tanya watched them with a smile on her face. As she watched them she thought that she was glad that she had earned their and Kim's forgiveness back as well as their trust again and had been speaking to both Kimberly and Aisha on the phone.

As she finished thinking this her phone went off. As she answered she wanted to make sure that the other members of the team weren't paying attention as she saw the name on the ID display as she answered the phone as she knew who it was and started watching the boys again as they continued fooling around.

"Hello Tanya here." She said as she waited for her friend to answer and signaled Tommy and Jason who were still sparring on the mat as they finished and came back to the table and sat down again after their playful sparring there and Ernie came and joined them while bringing a tray of sodas to them after they sparred.

"Hey Tanya how is going over there?" the unknown caller said as she got ready to join a friend of theirs at the beach before she got ready to go home that week. "It's going fine and we're looking forward to you coming home." Tanya answered as she gave the boys a smile and mouthed a name to them which made them both smile. "Thanks, I have some stuff to pack up and then I'll be back on Thursday next week." the caller said to her as she sat on her bed on her bed with a smile.

"That's great, Jason, Tommy and I will pick you up at the airport, and hopefully your brother won't be making any stupid statements to jinx us when that happens." She said giving Jason a smirk as she finished speaking into the phone.

"Hope not Tanya, tell the guys that I can't wait to see them and I'm counting down the days too." the caller said as she sat there laughing at what Tanya had just told her. "No problem, see you soon." Tanya said as she hung up as Jason looked at her with a playful scowl on his face. "You're never going to let me live that one down, are you?" he said to her as Tommy sat there with a grin on his face and Ernie who had been listening, couldn't hold back a laugh at that either.

Just as Tanya got ready to answer the groups' communicators went off, and they all stood up. "Does that answer your question Jason?" Tommy said with a sigh as they signaled to the others and Ernie who had heard the beep and looked at them and Jason looked at Ernie and tapped his communicator to let him know what was going on before they left. Ernie quickly nodded as he knew what Jason was telling him and he did damage control when one of the waiters saw them leave, since after a year of this, he could see the signs of a major problem coming up.

They all headed into the hallway and checked for anyone before disappearing in their colors and headed to the command chamber. After getting there Jason and Tommy moved in front of Zordon with Tanya standing behind them and got ready to ask the question of their current emergency.

"What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked as even though he was no longer active he was still a ranger and took his job seriously. "We have a new enemy, rangers." Zordon said to them as he got ready to tell them about the latest one to show up, and knew that neither Tommy nor Jason were going to take it too well either.

"Who is it this time?"Tommy asked as he too got ready for what was likely going to lead to another traumatic experience for one of the group. "A space pirate called Divatox has come to Earth and she is much stronger than what we have had to deal with so far and she is going to try and test our defensives." Zordon said.

"You mean there is someone worse than Rita or Zedd?"Adam said with concern. "Do you remember that we have dealt with the rest of Rita's family or the Machine Empire." Tanya said to him gently. "Oh, right" he said with a sheepish smile and they got ready for their instructions. "Unfortunately the zeo powers won't be enough power to fight against her." Zordon said to them. "So what is our next power upgrade." Rocky said to him. "I'm sending the five of you on another quest for the turbo powers." Zordon said as he looked at them and saw the look in Kat's eyes as she moved around and knew that she was still upset that he had not removed her probation after her attitude towards Kimberly hadn't changed.

"Alright Zordon, let's go guys." Tommy said as the five of them left the room. "Billy, Trini and Zack how are you doing even though you haven't heard from Kimberly?" Zordon asked the three of them. "Not good Zordon, every-time we have tried to call her, she just ignores the three of us, I don't understand I know she is angry and she has every right to be, but I wish she would speak to us." Trini said with a sad sigh as she spoke for all three of them. "I know that it has been difficult for the three of you, but as I told the others, it will take time for you to regain her trust, you really hurt with what you did and it will take longer than a year for her to really trust all of you again" Zordon said with a sad note in his voice.

After an hour the turbo team returned and in their new uniforms. "So how do guys feel with new powers?" Zack asked as he looked at them. "Great it's nice to have new powers and this feels like I had when we had gotten our ninjetti ones." Rocky said as he looked at them. "Is that all Zordon?" Jason asked as he and Tommy got ready to go. "Yes Jason, that is all." Zordon answered as he looked at them and knowing that they were still disappointed with the other members of the team and that his red ranger duo was ready to go back to the plans for Kim.

"Alright, see you later, Zordon." Tommy said as he and Jason left the room in twin beams of red light. "You think their still mad at us?" Zack said as soon as they were gone. "It's obvious that they still are guys, and I can't say I blame them either."Tanya said. "It's been a year since the letter came, Tanya, why would they still be mad at us?"Kat said with a bitter tone in her voice. "Because it was a year ago today that the letter came and we severed all contact with her, and your attitude is not helping anything Kat and is the reason for why you are still on your probationary period." Tanya said with a tone of firm displeasure in her voice as she looked at her friend.

"I wish that she would talk to us, but I understand if she doesn't, I miss my little sister." Rocky said as he looked at the others. "Same here guys." Adam, Zack and Billy said together. "I guess we better getting going now."Trini said as she looked at the others and then they all teleported out of the room.

**Finding Lerigot, Muranthesis and the Encounter with Firebird:**

It had been a slow week and a half and the gang was now getting ready for spring break as they had only a few months left of school before they graduated and were making plans for the summer. As Tommy sat at his desk he watched Jason and thought of when his friend had lost the gold ranger powers and how close he came to losing him, when he had told Kimberly what had happened she had nearly broke down from the worry, he knew that she would never have recovered from losing him as they were brother and sister.

After he had recovered he had gone back to his original color and they went back to being co-leaders, but at the same time keeping a small emotional distance to others as they left the school and headed over to the youth center, they were flagged down by a young pre-teenage boy. "Rocky!" the boy shouted out to him as he came running up to them. "Hey Justin how are you?" Rocky said to the boy whose name was Justin Stewart and he was an orphan and lived in the town orphanage that they some-times did volunteer work for when they were off-duty.

Justin was his counterpart in the big brother/little brother- big sister/little sister program that they're town government had set up with the orphanage till the kids had found families and he and Justin had connected automatically. "Hey Rocky did you know that there is an all-state group karate tournament coming up and the winner gets to choose the charity of their choice to give the money to?" Justin asked him as the others exchanged looks as they all loved to help the town whenever they could. "I didn't, but we'll check it out, okay Justin?" Rocky said as he looked at his surrogate little brother.

"Okay Rocky, I've got to go I'm meeting up with some friends of mine." Justin said as he got ready to leave. "See ya later kiddo." Rocky said as he watched him leave then turn to the others. "Guys we should check this out, I mean if it helps the orphanage stay open it'll be worth it." Rocky said. "You're right let's go to the youth center and get an application from Ernie." Jason said as he and others headed over to the juice bar counter to talk to Ernie. "Hey guys, what can I do for you?" Ernie asked his young friends as he looked at them.

"We want an application to that tournament that is coming up, we were planning on competing." Zack said as he looked at Ernie. "Sure, here you go." Ernie said as he passed Zack to the application. "Thanks Ernie." Jason said with a smile and they headed for their table. "So which of us are going to be competing?" Jason said as he looked at the other boys. "Jason, I think that it should be you, me and Tommy for this and if there is a problem Adam can fill in for one of us." Rocky said and they agreed, it was a few day before the match when Rocky did a turn in the middle of move in the ring that was going to used for the competition, hit it wrong and threw himself of out the ring and hurting his back. After they had taken him to the hospital, they found out that if he didn't rest for a week he was going to do permanent damage to his back.

"Sorry man, it's my fault that we can't compete." Rocky said and Tommy sighed. "It wasn't your fault you were distracted and it was an accident, Adam will take over. Guys I want you to understand something here, Kimberly is coming home from her time in Miami and we are telling our parents the truth here when we all get together next week at Jason's house. I also think it is time to tell them the reason for the fracture in the gang and what caused it." he said and they all looked surprised at that as well as nervous.

"Is that really necessary to tell our parents the truth about us and the reason for the fracture, Kim left and sent a letter to you saying that she had broken up with you, so I say that we had every right to go off on her." Kat said with a touch of spite and scorn in her voice and Trini turned and looked at her in disgust.

"If we hadn't listened to you in the first place our friendships with Kimberly wouldn't be on the line here and you have just lost our trust and are close to losing our friendship." She snapped at Kat as the rest of the team looked at her in disgust and she looked shocked. "What why did you do that, Kim gave me her position on the team, I deserve to be one of you?" Kat asked and Tommy with a tone of anger and disappointment in his voice looked at her coolly. "You are still on probation and you are pissed off that I have decided to stay with her and not be with you and you are the one who drove a wedge between her and the rest of the team."

"So as of now, the trust that you once had from us is over and you are not worthy to be a power ranger, a power ranger is loyal to their team, the bonds are strong and you have caused those bonds to snap because of your jealousy and anger, the reason for why we were so successful before is because we always had each others backs and were always there for each other and because of the letter that was a lie, you broke back that bond."

'Being a team means being a family, trusting each other, always being there for each other no matter what happens and you in particular ripped her heart out." he said and she looked angry and upset over the loss of trust with the people that she called her friends as she got ready to comment on that their communicators went off and Tommy turned to Rocky. "Gotta go man" he said and Rocky nodded as they teleported out and five minute later Justin came in, "Hey Rocky" he said and Rocky smiled at him. "Hey kid" he said and they started talking.

**The Command Chamber**

"Hey Zordon what's up?" Jason asked when they got there and Zordon looked at his senior red ranger with a smile. "Something came up Jason, there is a wizard in the Amazon called Lerigot who is lost and we need to bring him to the command chamber, so I sending two of you to help him." he said and Tommy and Jason looked at each other communicating softly before Tommy turned back to Zordon. "I'll go Zordon and before we go, I want Kat put on the secondary team so when Kim comes home she can work on my team" he said and Zordon nodded at him.

"That is fine Tommy, I have decided that the Zeo powers will remain active and I going adjust the power output in them to match the turbo powers and have already decided who becomes the rangers for that team: Jason, you and Trini will take back your positions as red and yellow Zack you will be green and once Rocky is fully recovered he will be the blue" he said and Jason smiled as the Zeo crystal appeared above them and split into three sections as the red, yellow, and green crystals positioned themselves above the three of them and flashed as the three of them were now dressed as the Zeo rangers as Jason looked at Tommy through the star-shaped visor on his helmet and then removed it as he set off on the podium and looked at Tanya and Adam standing behind him.

"I guess this means that it's back to the old co-leader stand-by right bro?" he said to Tommy and Tommy smiled at that. "Yep, Kat what comes next is going to be your final mission with me as your team leader and then you will be under Jason's command from now on is that understood." he said with a firm look on his face and she angrily nodded her head. "Okay, so for the next few months till we retire the powers to someone else: Jason and I are going to continue being co-leaders and the eight of you are going to have to get used to the new powers."

"Adam you and Zack are both green rangers now and black rangers from the beginning, Trini you have taken back your color, Tanya, you will stay as the yellow for the turbo team and Kat will stay the pink till Kimberly comes home at the end of the week and then switch to the Zeo team and Kim will be the pink for the turbo team. Adam, Billy, for the time being I want you to give Kimberly some space it will take longer than a year before the connection between the six of us will be healed." he said and they all nodded, "Even though we still have our spirit animals, because of what happened between you guys it severed the link between the six of us, and while yours are dormant, Kimberly, Aisha and I still have ours and their still active, that was how she was able to connect to me so fast last year and we are going to continue making sure that it is not effected by what happened." he said and the two nodded as they looked down now understanding why she broke the spell so fast.

"Billy, with Rocky out of commission right now, I want you to take his place as the blue turbo ranger and he can return to the position as soon as he is fully recovered so that covers all ten positions while you go to the Zeo blue position. But our ninjetti powers are on hold till she decides to trust the three of you again and the six of us are back to full strength." he said and they all nodded before Kat objected to that. "Wait a minute, Kim can't take back the Crane powers I have them, I am the crane now." she said and Tommy and Jason both looked at her with a smirk.

"Maybe you should look at the facts of what had happened last year Kat: Kim used the powers to tap into my mind and break the spell, we can communicate telepathically now, Brennan told her how to wake up Shalimar, our connection is the reason for why she was able to break me out of it and is the reason for why she was and is able to control 'Dragon' when he comes out, like I said before, she is my heart and I am hers. Ergo, she is the crane and I am her falcon. And just because she gave you her power coin she leant you the powers, she was still the crane and after Goldar destroyed the power coins and our powers went dormant and back into where they had been before we found them, and because of the telepathic communication it just underlined the fact that she and I are meant to be together, you are just her replacement, she is the original pink ranger, and it is time for her to take back her position on the team now that she is coming home." he said and Jason smiled as he thought the same.

"You are not the crane, she is and it is time for you to let go of your fantasy of me being yours, I am the falcon and she is my crane there is no changing that. She had my heart long before we ever met you, I am her green dragon, white tiger and her falcon and she is my pterodactyl, red firebird and crane, nothing is going to change that, and as to why she calls Jason Rex, that was his zord before they switched to the thunder-zords before they left and they had been using those nick-names long before they left." he added and then dropped the bomb of the fact that their mother bear team-mate was coming home within a week there too and she wasn't happy as well and was going to give the other five members of the team an earful when she came home that week.

"Aisha is coming home as well and she is as furious with you as the rest of us are, she and her family are moving back into the house they had when the ninja trio first moved here." he said and Adam and Billy smiled before something came to mind. "The five of you are going to have to earn back your original nick-names, and earn the right to be called brother or sister again when Kim comes home, as I said, Jason's parents have named me their adoptive nephew and they and my parents already know the truth about us and so does Ernie and Kim's former coach." he said, "They also know about the letter and what happened, but your parents don't and that will be one of the things that we will tell them next week, our parents are fine with the fact that we are rangers, but Caroline and Pierre are not going to take it well and neither will yours when they find out what happened over the last five years." he added as the other five members of the team exchanged looks as they realized what this meant too.

"How did you manage to tell them about us?" Tanya asked him and he looked at her with a smile. "By comparing the facts of what happens before and after a battle, why we were always exhausted, the colors our clothes and the colors of our uniforms, and the reason for why we never take off our communicators." he said and she nodded. "I take it that your father figured it out after you gave him some of the clues between us and our identities?" she asked and he nodded. "After they figured it out, we told them of what had gone over the previous four years and though they were shocked they are proud of us, Ernie than told us that Coach Schmidt knew as well, since he found out during one of the ninjetti conversations and we weren't too quiet when we were trying to figure out how to get Kim's power coin back." he said and she nodded as Adam and Billy looked down as they realized that they had a leak in security at that.

"Preston said that they had tried to tell her to rest when she wasn't feeling and when she collapsed it scared the hell of them, and they now know the reason for why she had collapsed as well as the fact that I had saved her life when Zedd tried to kill her." He said as they all felt their anger rising at the memory, and Alpha moved over the eight of them. "Your parents may proud of that, but we don't know how the rest of the parents are going to take it yet, so till you tell them, keep it quiet for now." he said and they nodded.

"Does she know what had happened between us?" Zack asked and Jason nodded. "Yes and she is as furious with you as I am for the way you treated her, she didn't deserve your attitude, you know her as well as I do, why didn't you give her a chance to explain things before you dragged that memory of what happened during our basketball game up?" he asked and Tommy looked at Jason in confusion and was feeling a resurgence of anger as he listened to his best friend and knew that whatever Jason told him he wouldn't like it, whatever the memory was, and then remembered that he had left the park before she told them and he remembered the day he had saved her for the first time after he had moved to town and started school with the five of them.

"What memory?" he asked and Jason debated whether or not to tell him before he decided to. "Do you remember your first day of school here?" he asked and Tommy nodded. "Kim said that when Bulk was harassing her, her quip made him angry enough to want to rob or attack her before you drove them away." he said and Tommy, thinking over what he had just heard realized what his best friend meant and felt a massive surge of anger at the former bully and looked at Zack. "What did you say to her?" he said with a dangerously angry tone and Zack swallowed and told him. "I called her a two-bit whore." he said and watched as Tommy's eyes flashed green from the amount of anger he felt. " Damn it Zack, why did you say that to her!?" he shouted as he walked over to him. "I wasn't thinking straight, I was furious over the fact that Angela had been cheating on me." he said and Tommy looked him in disgust. "And you thought that gave you the right to not listen and call her that?" he said and then turned to Trini. "Is that the reason for you as well?" he asked and Trini nodded with a sad look on her face, as she remembered what she had said to Kimberly when she had called her that night.

"What did you say to Kimberly anyway Trini?" he asked and she sighed as she turned to him. "I said she was like her father, in cheating on you, I didn't know that the letter was a lie, I was stilled pissed over what Angela did to Zack and took it out on her, the thought that she had written it to protect you never crossed my mind." she said and he was looking at the four of them in disgust as he digested what he had just heard and looked at Jason.

"Do any of you remember the pact we made before the three of you left for Geneva, before you left, we decided that no matter what happened that we would always be friends and family and by doing what you did, you destroyed that family, the team is broken in half because you wouldn't listen and now there is a very real chance that Divatox is going to use this as a way to turn her the way that Gaskett did me and it will make it harder for me to get through to her because she is still in pain because of it." he shouted at the other four members of the team that were there in the very beginning, and they knew they were in trouble with the red turbo ranger.

"Excuse me, rangers, but we have to go get Lerigot." Zordon said stepping into the conversation before Tommy shifted his powers and transformed back into the green ranger costume for the first time in two and half years. "Alright, Kat you come with me, but I'm only going to allow this for one mission than after that you are under Jason's command." he said and she nodded as they went to get the power packs that had their supplies in them for the trip and then teleported to the Amazon and went looking for Lerigot as they walked she tried to talk to him but he ignored her before she fell off the side of the cliff and landed in the river and he had to dive in after her. After getting to her he pulled her out and sat her on a boulder.

"Thank you Tommy." she said and he looked at her. "Just because I'm angry at you right now, doesn't mean I am going to allow a team-mate to die in the middle of a mission." he said and she thought over what he had just said. 'Well that is something at least, he doesn't hate me enough to want to see me killed, I guess it is time to let go, our friendship is over and Kim is his and he is hers, it's time to admit and let him go.' she thought and started to stand before Tommy stopped her. "Kat move away very, very slowly." he said and grabbed a strong stick and seeing him, did as she was told and moved as he moved like lightning and struck out and she landed on the ground before she saw what he had hit and saw a puff-adder with its head removed from where Tommy had struck it. "Oh my god." she said and try to stand before a jolt of pain shot through her leg and she fell to the ground again. "What is it?" he asked and kneeled next to her. "Not sure, I think I sliced my leg on something." she said and he nodded as he tore a piece of fabric from his shirt and wrapped it around her leg.

As they got up again they heard some strange chanting and found an elf like creature in the middle of the forest and Tommy knelt in front of him. "Hey there, are you Lerigot?" he asked the creature and it nodded as he stood up and turned to Kat. "Time to go." he said and they teleported back to the command chamber and brought Lerigot over to Alpha so the little robot could look him over. Just as Jason was about to ask something they got a transmission from Divatox. "Well, Zordon it has been a long time." she said and Zordon with a hint of anger in his voice. "What do you want Divatox?" he said and she gave up the small talk. "I want Lerigot." she said and Adam stepped forward. "Well, you are not getting him." he said and she said with a cold smile.

"There may be a problem with that rangers, you see there is someone here that might interest you, and what is called a female human." she said and shifted position so they could see behind her and Tommy and Jason felt their hearts stop as they saw the girl. "Kimberly!" Zack said with anger. Tommy felt Dragon take over as he said in tone that sent shivers down the spines of everyone in the room. "You hurt her and I swear I'll kill you." he said and Jason said in the same tone as he felt a surge of anger go through him. "If you hurt her I swear to god I will make you wish you never came to this planet." he said as they saw a small group behind Kim of a female and baby version of Lerigot. "I see that I have struck a nerve, make your decision, your friend or Lerigot." she said and cut transmission. "Tommy" Kat started to say and he moved to the wall and sat down and put himself into meditation as Jason moved next to him.

'Kimberly can you hear me honey?' he asked and felt her cross into his mind**. 'Tommy, yes I can hear you.' **'Are you alright?' he asked and felt her call back. **'Yes I'm fine**.' 'What happened, and what is her plan?" he asked and heard her say. **' I was at the beach in Miami before I was captured, she plans to use me as leverage and a sacrifice for some bad guy named Maligore."** she said and he told her what he knew. 'She wants Lerigot and has Lerigot's family and will kill both them and you if we don't hand him over.' he said and her her shock. **' Oh my god, alright she is heading for an island named Murianthesis and will be there in a few hours.'** 'I'm on my way, just hang in there.' he said and then heard from her. **' Alright just be quick.'** she said and he nodded mentally. 'I will, I love you.' and her call **'I love you too, baby'** she called back, and he ended the connection to her, and then stood up as Jason turned to him and he got ready to tell him what he had learned from the girl that they both loved, his mate and Jason's surrogate twin sister.

"What did she tell you?" he asked and Tommy looked at him. "She said that Divatox was going to use her and Lerigot to wake up some monster named Maligore." he said and they both walked over to Zordon. "Zordon who is Maligore?" Jason asked as Zordon looked at him shock. "Maligore is an ancient lava demon that has destroyed two worlds and nearly destroyed another before he was imprisoned on an island and only a very pure source of power can free him." he said and Tommy thinking quickly asked. "What about a sacrifice, is that enough to release him?" he asked, and Zordon nodded. "Maligore's abilities have the same effect on a purely good person that the spells that Rite and Gaskett had on you, Tommy." he said and Tommy gave him the rest of his report. "Kim just told me, that Divatox plans to use her to release him, we have to get going soon." he said and Zordon nodded as Billy went to get the turbo morphers from Rocky and then they all grabbed their stuff and headed for the ship that was going to take them and their equipment to the island.

Because of the added powers to the team the nine of them headed for the area that the ship was going to be leaving from and headed for the ship with Lerigot with them and after an hour or so they had reached the island and saw the group of their enemies with Kimberly and Lerigot's family. "You ready guys?" he said and they all said together "Yeah" and then they all morphed into their groups and followed Divatox to the temple that housed Maligore. After a few minutes they saw Kimberly hanging from a hook with her hands above her head.

"Kimberly" Tommy and Jason said together in a whisper and though they were too low, she still felt his and heard his voice and whispered their names to herself. "Tommy, Jason." and Tommy moved further into the temple before they were spotted by one of her henchman. "My lady, we have intruders." he said and she turned and saw the eight of them standing there. "Who the hell invited you!" she said in disbelief and Kim chose to take that cue.

" I did, Rangers meet Divatox, Divatox meet your worst nightmare!" she called out and Tommy couldn't keep from laughing at that before getting back to business. "Let her go!" he shouted out and she smiled. "Sure thing." she said and told one of the pirahnatrons that were by the lever. "Drop her." and the chain started to lower as the fight started and Zack tried to get to the lever and knocked the P-tron out of the way, but that released the lever and she fell into the pit. "No!" Tommy Jason and Tanya shouted out together and a minute later he felt a jolt before his connection with her got clouded by evil and knew that Maligore had a hold of her.

"Maligore has a hold of your friend, as we speak his flames are pouring into her turning her into his child of evil." Divatox said and a minute later he felt and heard a very angry screeching coming out of the bond and figured out that it was Fire-bird and she was pissed off. 'Brennan can you reach her?' he asked and his falcon tried to connect with his mate, but the connection was clouded. 'I can't Tommy she is under his spell, and it is strong.' Brennan said back and Tommy asked the next question. 'How can I reach her, she is in pain because of what the rest of the team did, and Fire-bird is going to use this as her fuel' and Brennan nodded before answering. 'Do it the same way she did it with you, use me as a filter and tap into her mind, Shalimar is still awake and she will need us both to break the spell.' he said as a flame blasted out of the pit and there stood Kimberly with her back turned to them. "Kimberly" Adam whispered before she turned around and looked at them.

**"Well if it isn't the pathetic rangers, I'm going to enjoy destroying all you." **She said as she broke the chains and jumped off the edge of the pit. She went after Kat first and started fighting with as Kat tried to reason with her. "Kim please don't do this, we're your friends." she said not knowing that that was the wrong statement to use as her fight with Kim got worse. **"Friends, I have no friends and you pink cat never were my friend, you only wanted to be friends so you could have my boy-friend and went after him like a real bitch, I'm going to enjoy destroying you the** **most." **she said and launched a series of punches and throws at Kat that sent her flying into the wall and broke a rib as Billy charged over. "Kim stop please." he said and she turned on him and did the same as Adam tried to grab her from behind and jump-kicked him and sent him flying against the wall as well before turning on Adam and started throwing punch after punch at him as he tried to defend himself and Tommy and Jason looked at each other. "How are we going to handle this, this is even worse than what happened to you last year." Jason asked him as Tanya came running over to them.

"Brennan said that I had to get to her from within, the two of you keep her busy, and I'll try to get into her head from there, but when the spell starts to break stay out of range, because if someone other than me tries snap her out of it the results are going to match up to our battle in Gaskett's arena." he said and they both nodded as they looked at Kim as Kim started going after Billy now. **"What's wrong blue ranger, the blue ape can't fight back now." **she said with a cruel smile on her face and he backed up as he responded to that statement with the knowledge he was going to have to tell her who he was. "I'm not Rocky, Kimberly, please stop this and come back to us." he said and she glared at him as she realized who was speaking to her. "Well if it isn't the blue wolf you are going to regret hurting me." she said and started throwing blow after blow at him as Zack ran over and grabbed her. **"****Well if it isn't the black elephant, you are going to pay for hurting** **me." **she said and threw a punch that he dodged and tried to grab her arm so he could get a grip on her and she knocked him away from her.

"Kim, stop please we're sorry." he said desperately and she looked at him coldly. **" Stop, do you have any idea of what your statement to me did, for years you were there protecting me and listening when I needed you, and one mistake and you turn your back on me." **she said and threw a punch that sent him flying into the wall as he landed next to Kat and Billy, and she started going after Trini and Adam and started throwing blow after blow at them as they tried to stay out range before she turned back to Kat and started their battle again and Kat tried to defend herself now knowing that by doing what she had done the other girl was pissed and throwing everything she had at her as she looked at her.

"Kim stop please, I'm sorry, I wanted him that is the reason for why I wanted you gone." she said and in an ice-cold tone Kim responded to that. "You are not worthy of being a power ranger let alone my successor, Tommy is mine and you are not getting you catty hands on him, I should have just stayed in Angel Grove and now you are telling me you made a mistake. I don't think so, and as for that, Pink is out." she said and slammed a fist into Kat's stomach before kicking her legs out from under her and pulled her blaster and pointed it at her as Jason ran over to her.

"Kim listen to me, we know you are angry, but this isn't the way, we love you." he said and she swung at him before thinking quickly, he dodged and than grabbed her arm, and pulled her against his chest to hold her as Adam and Billy both got a hold of her at the same time, and he called out to Tommy. "Tommy now, do it now!" he shouted and Tommy summoned his powers.

"With the powers of the ninjetti, I, the white ninjetti, the holder of the falcon powers and the winged lord of the skies call to my heart, my love, my mate, the pink ninjetti holder of the crane powers and the winged lady of the skies, come to me I summon thee!" he shouted out and the reverse of what happened the year before happened and he wound up in her mind, and saw through her eyes what the battle was looking like as she broke free from the trio and turned on Adam as he turned and saw his mate sitting on the floor and Tommy ran over to her.

Kimberly was watching her body as she went after her former friends, she felt the love Jason had for her, and the bond she now had with Tanya, but her pain over what the others had done had taken over and she was letting her alter ego take over and handle the pain. "Kimberly, I understand the pain you're in, but this is not the way to handle it." Tommy said as he was now in the body of his spirit animal as he sat down in front of her and she turned to him with tears in her eyes. "How can I heal when the pain that they have thrown at me is keeping me from healing, they were my friends and I loved them all, but I'm not sure if I can forgive them yet." she said and he nodded. "I'm not saying to return to being best friends automatically, given time, we can work to heal the emotional wounds, but you have to be the one to take the first step in forgiveness, we need you back." he said and she looked at her friends as her body threw a punch that sent Trini flying into the wall and she nodded as she stood up.

"Fire-bird, we have to end this." she said and the bird screeched with anger. "We are not the one to be tied down." it said and she called out to Shalimar who responded automatically. "Kimberly, my human, are you alright?" she asked and Kim gave an honest answer. "Not yet, but I will be." she said and gathering all parts of her together she shouted. "I, the pink crane, call on the powers of the ninjetti to fix the connection, what was once divided is now put back together for evermore." she shouted as both birds flew around and then in front of her as they both flew into her and the resulting impact knocked the spell that had been on her out of her.

The rest of the team saw the flashes and knew what was happening as the spell broke and she was once more in her ninjetti robes as Jason and Tanya ran over to her. "Thank you for your help Brennan." she said and he gave a gentle smile. "Your the mate to my human and the human of my mate, we can't exist without each other, I love you as much as my human does." he said and she turned and looked at Tommy as he stood there standing next to her. "Kim is that you." he asked and she nodded as he pulled her to him in a hug and she tightened her grip on his uniform. "I'm sorry." she said and he sighed. "It's not your fault, Jason and I will be here for you and there is no changing that, your mine and I love you." he said, removed his helmet and kissed her deeply as Jason watched with a smile. "Are you ready?" he asked and she nodded. "Alright than let's do it." he said and they both got ready to morph. "Ninjetti the crane." she shouted and she was back in her pink uniform as Tommy shouted. "Shift into turbo." he said and his helmet was back on as Jason and Tanya moved closer to her.

"Kim are you alright?" Jason asked as he looked at her in his uniform and she gave him an honest answer. "Not yet, but I will be and I'm glad that I have you Rex." she said and he gave her a hug. "Always crane, I love you sis." he said and she smiled. "I love you too brother" she said and Tanya stepped forward. "Hey, are you ready?" and Kim smiled as she nodded. "Alright, then let's give her a reason to not mess with us." Tanya said and together they all turned to Divatox and Kim called out to her. "You're going to wish like hell you never messed with me Divatox." she said and Divatox was pissed that she had lost her servant and shouted out to her guards.

"Get them!" and the fight was on as Kim went after Divatox and the two went at it in a flurry of punches and dodges before Kim got creative and called for her sword. "Pink crane wind sword!" she shouted and the sword appeared in her hand and the two were now sword fighting while her mate and brother were working together in fighting of the P-trons and the fight was getting even more hectic, one of them had tried to sneak up on Adam and he had dodged the blow and using his blaster took it out as Zack, Billy and Trini worked together in taking out the ones that had Lerigot and his family surrounded, as Kat worked on dealing with Divatox's henchmen.

"Man and I thought putties and tengas were tough to fight it out with." Tommy said to Jason who was behind him and Jason nodded. "I'd say that this matches up to the sparring matches that we've had together." he said and saw one of the P-trons about to fire at them. "Duck!" he shouted as he, Tommy and Tanya hit the ground and then grabbing their blasters, they all fired on him and he went up in smoke. While this was going on Kimberly was goading Divatox who was getting even more frustrated over the fact that she couldn't beat Kimberly no matter how hard she tried. "I'm going to kill you, you pink brat!" she said and Kim smirked behind her helmet. "The last few enemies I've had all said that and they haven't taken me down and you are going to be joining them soon enough." she said and firing off one of the moves she had done on the gargoyles she jumped-kicked and kicked her into the wall, and that ended the fight between them.

Just then they temple started shaking and the villagers started panicking and left the temple. "What is going on here?" Tanya asked as she moved over to Kim and the two took hands and that didn't go un-noticed by the others as the ten of them looked at the pit and saw lava spewing out of it as something was getting out of it. "What the hell is that?" Zack asked and Kim looked at him. "Not what." she said and Tommy finished for her. "But who." he said and Jason finished the rest of the sentence. "Maligore" he said and the building started shaking as Maligore started climbing out of it and Adam called out to the others. "We have got to get out of here" he shouted as they grabbed Lerigot and his family and Kimberly turned to the others. "The rest of you take care of him and I'll cover Lerigot and his family." she said and Jason and Tommy both looked at her. "Are you sure?" Tommy asked and she nodded as she looked at him and Jason, since they were closest to her out of the group.

"Yes, I'm not sure if my crane zord revived itself and I'm not waiting around to find out, we need to destroy that thing before he does an Ivan Ooze and tries to wipe out the planet." she said and they both nodded as they called to their groups and shouted for their zords and she led the three elf like creatures to a section of island that was safe, so they were out of range when the fight started, while the other took care of the monster.

Working together the turbo team and created a tank like zord that was helping the zeo team with the fight and was protecting them as they fired off their weapons, but Maligore had fired off several lava bombs and and they got hit twice before the teams separated their zords and creating warrior mode zords and using the swords that each one had sliced through Maligore and that took him down before he burst into flames like the previous few monsters that the teams had to deal with. As Kim waited for them to finish she felt a shadow over her and saw the turbo team's megazord standing over her. "Need a lift?" Tommy said over the radio and she smiled and lead Lerigot and his family on to the zord's hand and Tommy curled the zord's fingers protectively around them and they headed back to the ship.

After getting to the ship and sailing back to Angel Grove beach, they teleported back to the command center and she met with her mentor. "Hello my pink crane, how are you holding up?" Zordon asked her and she smiled sadly, "It will take time, but I will be okay Zordon." she said and he nodded. "Kimberly I know that what happened was traumatic, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." he said and she looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Tommy said that with Divatox back on earth, that we were doubling the teams." she said and he nodded. "Yes, I reactivated the zeo powers and their just as strong as the turbo powers now, I've transferred Katherine to the Zeo team, but I want you to take back your position as the pink ranger." he said and she nodded as she smiled. "I'll do it, I missed being a ranger since I left two years ago." she said and turned to Kat as she handed the turbo morphers to Kimberly and the pink Zeo crystal appeared over her and flashed and was now back in her position of the pink zeo and Kim was now the pink turbo. "Welcome back beautiful." Tommy said and she looked at him with a smile as Jason walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her and she leaned into him as she now felt that she could heal from her experience and with her mate, brother and sisters she was going to be fine now.

**And that is chapter 6: the next one is going to cover the tournament and the confrontations between her and the rest of the team and their parents are going to be finding out the truth pretty soon as well.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth and the Reunion

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane **

**Characters: Kimberly Hart, Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Aisha Campbell, Adam Park, Rocky Desantos, Kat Hillard, Tanya Sloan, Alpha 5, and Zordon **

**Time-line: Power Rangers Zeo: three weeks before King for a Day till Power Rangers Mystic Force Summary: What if Kim had gone to see Tommy after she sent the letter and they had kept their friendship and their best friends were the only one who knew it, but the rest of the members of the team hadn't known this and attacked her vocally and found out the truth after King for a Day. Will they being able to heal the damage in the team or will this destroy it. **

**Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.**

**Chapter 7: The Confrontation and the Truth**

After the crisis on the island, Kimberly was having a tough time with coping with it and started having nightmares of what happened, so to cope, Jason and Tommy started teleporting over to her house and sat with her while she slept, after five nights of this Caroline started getting worried and asked what was going on, and Tommy told her that they would tell them during the barbecue at the Scott's house that weekend.

The day of the tournament had arrived, and with it Aisha, so with Aisha now back in town Kimberly had her and Tanya as well as Tommy and Jason, as Kimberly sat with them she thought of the pain of the others betrayal and the fact that it was going to be longer than a year before she got over it, as she watched the boys and smiled every time they got a point towards the end of it and they won, the five of them decided to spend some a lone time together. "Hey Kim, do you want to go the beach for a few hours before we head home?" Aisha said and Kim nodded as the five of them were leaving and the other six members of team looked at each other as they were now several blocks out of ear-shot of any ease-droppers.

"Aren't you going to ask us too?" Adam asked gently and Aisha looked at him with a cool look on her face. "I didn't think you would want to come?" she said and Zack looked at her in disbelief. "You didn't even ask us, you just assumed and now you are ditching us like we aren't even friends." he said and Jason looked at him with the anger building in him. "Kind of like the way you ditched her, and assumed that you knew everything when you didn't." he said as Kim turned around with the look of pain and anger clear in her eyes as she looked at them.

"For eleven years we were a team and a group of five before Tommy moved here, and at the first chance of trust you turned on me for him, who have you known longer me or him, nearly every single battle that we had I was there and he moved here halfway through our first year, I saved your lives on several occasions, I listened to you guys when you needed some to talk to, and because of one letter that was a lie, you threw that all away and ripped my heart out." she shouted at the five of them with tears running down her face as she looked at Adam first.

"When we first met I knew that you were the shy one and I worked at getting you comfortable with us, when you first got your spirit animal, I knew that you weren't too happy with it, so to help you get used to it, I called you my brother and prince because not only were you my friend, I loved you like a brother, I was always there for you, and at the first mistake you turned on me." she said and he looked down as he felt the pain his heart growing as she turned to Billy next as he felt the pain in his own heart growing as well as she looked at him.

"When your mother died I was the only one who could get through to you, and you let me in, when I got trapped in my mind from the accident you pulled me back, I saved your life more than once, I knew that it was you when you were cloned, and that was a test that I knew that you were going to pass, so why didn't you listen me when I asked you to listen and you threw me to the wolves, why Billy!?" she asked and he had to wipe the tears from his eyes as he looked at her. "Trini may have been the one to under me intellectually, but you were the one I was closest to, after you left I felt like I was being abandoned by you, and I was the only one left who was with him from the start, I tried to look past the fact that it was it wasn't true, but I didn't see far enough, I'm sorry." he said and she shook her head and turned to Zack and Trini next.

"Like Jason, you were always there to protect me as we got older, when Bulk grabbed me I could see it in your eyes that you wanted to take him apart, and when I told you what happened at school, so why did you say that to me, did you know that it tore me apart when you called me that, why Zack?" she asked and he had to hold back from breaking apart as she looked at him. "Sis" he started to say and she screamed at him. "No, I wasn't your sister when you called me that and I'm not now, I just want to know the real reason!" she said and he gave it to her. "Before we got the news of the letter I found out from Curtis that Angela had been cheating on me and I was hurt and angry at her because of it, and I had been looking at the with a clear head I would have seen that it had been a lie." he said and she looked at him in disgust. "So in other words, I was your scape goat?" she said and he nodded before she looked at Trini. "Was that the reason for you as well." she asked and Trini nodded as Kim turned to Rocky now.

"When the others left, you promised me that you were going to be there for me, throughout the following eight-teen months you were always there for me when I needed you, so why did you break that promise, I loved you as a brother and when you said that to me, it ripped me apart, so why did you do that to me?" she said as she started crying and Tommy wrapped his arms around her as Jason took her hand. "At first when he got the letter, I started thinking that it was a lie, but the more I thought of it, the angrier I got and when you phoned me that night, I thought I was going to be next and I wanted to save myself the pain of losing you and lashed out." he told her as she turned to the last person on the list as she looked at her replacement.

"When I met you I knew you wanted Tommy, I could see it in your eyes, you only came with us when Tommy was going to be there, when I wound up the hospital, I didn't to forgive you I wanted to hate you for that, and decided to give you another chance. I thought that I could trust you and I gave you my place on the team and my friends and thought that you would never try to take my mate from me, I guess I was wrong." she said and Katherine gave her an honest explanation as she admitted to the fact that Tommy was never going to be hers.

"When I met you I was jealous, I thought you had the perfect life and I wanted to be like you, so when you gave me your place on the team I thought I could fill in those shoes, but no matter how hard I tried the others just saw you, and I was so jealous that I started resenting the fact that you were his heart and I wanted to be his, after l learned that the powers were from the heart I realized that there was going to be no way I would ever be able to take your place and I lashed out against you, I wanted you gone, but they told me there was changing the fact that you were his and he was yours, I'm sorry." she said and Kat looked at Tanya who was standing next to Kimberly with Jason and Tommy behind her and Aisha standing on Kim other side with her arm around her.

"What about you Tanya why isn't she mad at you?" Kat asked her and Tanya gave her the truth as she looked at her friend as she moved backwards to take her position between Kim and Aisha, who knew the reason. "After the guys went off on us I was thinking over something before the memory of a promise I had made to myself while I was living in Kenya flashed through my mind as I promised myself that I was going to look at the facts first before jumping to conclusions and I broke that promise by doing what I had done to Kim, after getting Kim's number from Tommy, I phoned her and she and I went over things and decided to start with a clean slate, after that happened Aisha called me and decided to give me another chance, after that we would call each other regularly have been calling each other since last summer." she said and Trini looked confused as she looked at the boys.

"But I thought they said not to call her." she said and Jason answered the question. "We did, but while she could get away with a false impression the rest of you can't, she didn't know Kim and only knew her through the letters and the way you all talked about her, after she called us for Kim's number we decided to give her another chance and in doing so we gave her a chance to earn back our friendship and trust, and her friendship with Kimberly is the reason for why she was able to help me with getting a hold her when she was captured last week. That phone call she got the other day while we at the youth center, that was Kim on the phone and she was confirming our plans to pick her up when she came home last weekend." he said and they knew he was right, while Tanya could get away with it, they couldn't and it was coming back to haunt them when they hurt her the year before and it would take a long time before they had gained back her friendship as things continued.

Kim looked at all six of them now. "Our friendship had been strong for four years as both a team and a family, the three of you know I don't give my trust easily thanks to my father, I gave you my trust and the six of you destroyed it, the question of whether or not you will ever regain it will take time to answer, I forgive you for the reason you gave me, but it will take longer than a year before I will ever trust you again." she said and they all nodded with sad looks on their faces, they all knew that they had all done damage to their friendship with her and it would take a long time before they ever regained her trust again. "Can we just go home, I don't feel like going to the beach right now." she said to her mate and brother and they both nodded as Tommy looked at the six of them as he positioned him next to her with Jason on her other side and Tanya behind them.

"Guys, I'm sure you can understand if we ask you to give us some space and we will be telling your parents the truth this weekend when we are at my house, so get ready because you are going to have explain the reason for why Maligore got a hold of her and the reason for why she is in emotional pain right now." Jason said firmly as he, Kim, Tommy and Tanya started leaving while Aisha stood there staring at them. "Sha, you coming?" Kim asked her and she looked at her with a gentle smile. "I'll there in a minute sis, I just need to tie down some-things." she said and Kim nodded as Aisha turned back to the rest of the team, with a firm, but disappointed look on her face.

"I just want to say that while I forgive you for your miscommunication, it will be a while before you earn my trust back as well, Kim needs someone in her side of the ring and I plan to be there for her all the way, so I suggest you all think through this before we tell our parents the truth, because they aren't going to be happy when they find out, and Caroline is going to be furious when she finds out what happened and your hand in it." she said and they nodded as she turned and ran to join Kim, Tanya and the boys and they sighed.

"What now guys?" Adam said and Zack turned to look at him with a sigh in his voice. "Nothing, it's going to take time and we're going to work at getting our friendship with her back to where it used to be before all of this happened." he said and Rocky looked at the trio. "So we're not giving up?" he said and Billy with a firm tone in his voice. "No, we're not giving up, I'm not going to lose her, our friendship is everything to me and I'm going to get back her back." he said and Trini looked at all five of them now. "We're going to have to work at getting things back to normal." she said and than looked at Kat. "Kat are you going to be keeping this up or are you going to let it go, you're part of the reason for why she is in emotional pain right now." she said and Kat turned and looked at the five of them. "I'm going to let it go, and rebuild my friendship with them back up again." she said and they nodded. "I think we better split up so we can work over how to explain this to our parents this weekend." Rocky said and they nodded as they split up and prepared for how to explain everything to their parents.

**The Barbecue and the Truth Comes Out**

On the day of the barbecue, Alicia and Preston started getting things ready and started preparing for what they were going to tell the gangs' parents about the truth. As they were in the kitchen watching their son, Kimberly and Tommy in the back-yard Preston turned to her. "How do you think the others are going to take what we tell them about the kids?" he asked and she sighed. "I'm not sure, but I've known Caroline since we were teenagers, and once she sees that this is who Kimberly is, she'll get used to it, I just thank god that Tommy had gotten a hold of Jason before the others did, because losing him would have broken her heart." she said and he nodded as the bell rang and he went to answer it and found Tommy's parents on the front steps. "Hey Preston" James said and Preston smiled. "James, Melissa, come on in, Alicia is in the kitchen and we're going over what we are going to tell the others" he said and they nodded as they followed him into the kitchen and looked out the window and saw their son with Jason and Kim.

"How has she been doing since she was captured Preston?" Melissa asked and he sighed. "Caroline told me she has been having nightmares for the past week and Jason said that he and Tommy have teleporting over to her house to keep her company while she slept, and Caroline is getting worried, I know that once she finds out the reason for why she was placed under that spell so easily, that she is not going to be happy with the rest of the gang for it." he said and Melissa nodded at that as the bell went off again and he went to get it and found the Camp-bells and the Sloans on the steps. "Hi Preston" Janet Camp-bell said and he smiled at the six of them.

"Janet, Ron, Brandon, Erica, girls good to have you here." he said and looked at the girls first. "Kim and the boys are in the back-yard." he said and they nodded as he turned to their parents. "Guys, when the others get here we have something we need to tell you and it has do with the kids and the reason for the rift in their friendship." he said and they nodded with a confused look on their face as Aisha and Tanya went out back to join Kim and the boys. "Hey Kim, guys" they said together and the trio smiled back and them. "Sha, T, good to have you here." they said and Aisha turned to Kimberly. "How do you think our parents are going to take the truth and the reason for why you have been in emotional pain for the past year." she asked and Kim sighed.

"I'm not sure yet, but mom knows that I didn't want to leave town when my stepfather was transferred to Paris and once she finds out the reason, she'll be shocked but she get used to it, as for the rift, she is not going to take it well, but she'll get used to it and knows that Jason would never do what the others had done, especially once the truth comes out." she said and Jason looked at her and pulled her into a hug. "And I never will, you are my sister and practically my twin, and she knows this as well, Aunt Carrie will get used to it." he said and she looked at him with a smile as she leaned her head against his shoulder and Tanya asked the next question. "How bad are those nightmares, Kim?" she asked and Kim looked down and then back at her. "Since the island, I have barely gotten more than five hours of sleep and my parents are getting more worried by the minute, so when they find out what the others have done there is going to be a long lecture to the others and we're probably going to have to deal with a sit-down talk as well." she said as they heard the bell go off again and Adam and Rocky had just shown up.

"Hey guys" Adam said and they nodded at them as he looked down with a sad sigh and he knew that they were going to be in big trouble with both Kim's parents as well as their own when the truth came up, as the bell rang again and the rest of the team showed up as Caroline and Pierre came into the back yard and Kim stood up and gave her mother a hug. "Hey mom" she said and Caroline hugged her tightly before turning to the boys. "Hey Jason, Tommy" she said and they smiled. "Hi Aunt Carrie" Jason said and Tommy smiled at his future mother-in-law. "Hi Mrs. Dumas" he said and she smiled at him at that. "Tommy we've gone over this, you can call me mom now." she said and he smiled at that as he gave her a hug as Alicia, Preston, James and Melissa came into the yard and were followed by the rest of the team and their parents.

"Alright you guys, what is going on here and why are you having nightmares honey?" she asked and Kim sighed at that before she turned her full attention to the entire group. "Before we tell you, we have to have your promise that this will not get out, because we can't risk a leak in security." she said and Peter Taylor frown at that. "I take it that whatever this is about, is serious if you are asking for a nondisclosure agreement here." he said and Jason nodded. "It is and if it gets out, we could all get in trouble." he said and the adults looked at each other before looking back at him. "We wont say anything, but first we want to know the reason why." Nathan Cranston said and Kim nodded as she got ready to tell their parents the truth and went with the clues first.

"Okay, did you ever wonder why we were always exhausted, why we sometimes fell asleep in class, why we asked to be put in the same classes together when we started high school, how we disappeared when we were hanging out together and ten minutes later the power rangers showed up, why we always wore a specific color when we got dressed, and why we never take off these strange watches we wear." she said and they looked at each other at the questions, and Kim looked at her in-laws who gave her a smile.

Caroline was going over what her daughter had just said and looked at her and the others clothes as the clues started coming together and she suddenly felt her heart speed up as the pieces came together in her mind and she looked at her daughter in shock. "You mean that you guys are the power rangers?" she asked and Kim nodded to her. "We are mom, five years ago when Rita showed up we were chosen to protect the planet, and Jason, Billy Trini, Zack and I were selected as the first part of the gang to become rangers, after Tommy moved to town Rita got her hands on him, and after breaking the spell, he joined the team and we went from five to six, not long after that our relationship started and Jason, Trini and Zack were chosen for the peace-talks and Rocky, Adam and Aisha took over, that was the reason for why I didn't want to move before papa was transferred to Paris, my friends and family are here, after the coach selected me as his next student I went to Miami and Kat took my place, and after Aisha went to Kenya, Tanya took over." she said and her mother nodded as the shock started wearing off, and could now see the fierce look of pride in her at being a protector of the planet and was proud of her, and the rest of the gang for what they had done for the town over the years.

"Honey, I'm fine with that, but why didn't you tell us when you had gotten your powers?" she asked Kim and Jason answered the question for her. "When we first got started, we were given three rules and one of them was not to tell our secret to anyone, Rocky, Adam and Aisha found out by accident when they caught Billy with his helmet off and Aisha figured it out after remembering the clothes they wore and compared it to our uniforms and as for the reason why, Zedd got his hands on them and tried to do to them what Rita did to Tommy and that was how they found out who the six of us are, after they found out we became friends and they were our first choice for replacements when we were selected for the peace-talks, it was after Tommy was captured last year that we told my parents, his parents and Ernie the truth, although Ernie and Kim's coach figured it out early." he explained to his aunt.

Maria Desantos looked at him for an explanation in the last statement. "How did they figure it out?" she asked and Tommy answered the question. "When we became rangers we started dressing in the colors of our uniforms, since once you become a ranger it is like wired into your genes that you dress in the color of your ranger color." he said and Caroline nodded as she looked at the color her daughter was wearing before looking at the rest of the team, and she could see what they meant and why her daughter only wore pink since she had started working as a ranger and why the rest of them always wore a single color since they had been together.

"Alright going by the colors of your clothes, I think I can guess at who is who on the teams, but now I want to know the reason for why you have been having nightmares for the past week and why the boys keep coming over to sit with you when you are sleeping every night." she said and Kim looked at the boys who gave her a nod as she looked back at her parents and the rest of the gang. "I think you all better sit down for this, because you are not going to like the reason or why it happened in the first place." she said and they nodded as they sat down in the yard and Kim took a deep breath. "I was captured by our latest enemy and used as a sacrifice for a lava demon named Maligore and was turned evil, but the reason was because of the rift between me and the other half of the team, Tommy broke me out of it and I retook my position on the team." she said and the rest of the parents turned to the other six members of the gang with a stern look on their faces as Caroline looked at the other six members of the gang, as she prepared herself for what she was about to hear next.

" Trini, Kat, boys, I want to know what you did to make it easier for that monster to turn her and why she has been in emotional pain for the past year." she said sternly as Pierre motioned to his daughter to come over to him and she nodded and moved over to him and gave him a hug and he tightened his grip around her as he felt her shaking and knew she was trying to keep from breaking down and they were about to find out the reason, as Tommy answered the question and she looked at her son-in-law.

"Kim sent a 'Dear John' letter to me, but came to see me before I got it, after going over things, we decided that till things are less hectic in our lives that we would put things on hold and try again some time in the future, but we still maintained contact and can now speak to each other across distances because of our powers and have been doing that ever since, and my parents are fine with our decision and I knew that you would be too mom when we told you, but the other members of the gang, aside from Jason and Aisha who took our side, freaked out and thought she was cheating on me and cut all contact with her and yelled at her, they basically threw her out of their lives." he said and the rest of the adults looked at their children at that, as Caroline looked at them with a stern look.

"Why the heck did you do that and I want the truth of your reasons, if anyone gives us a lie you are going to be in big trouble with us." she said before turning to Jason and Aisha. "Jason thank you for not doing the same." she said and he looked at his aunt. "Aunt Carrie, you know how close we are, she is practically my twin and I would never turn on her like that, she means too much to me to do that." he said and Aisha look at her friends mother.

"It's the same for me, Aunt Carrie, after we became team-mates we became first friends and than sisters, during the time when the hate monster showed up, I did what I had to do to keep from losing her, on top of that, our spirit animals are sisters and that connected us permanently." she said and Caroline nodded at that relieved that her nephew and surrogate daughter hadn't hurt her daughter as she looked at the rest of the team with look.

"Zack and I got a call from Curtis that said Angela Walsh was cheating on him and than a couple of days after that Billy phoned us that Tommy had gotten a break up letter, and we angry and in pain because of it and without looking over the fact that we had known Kim for years, yelled at her for it and didn't give her a chance to explain things to us." Trini said for herself and Zack and Mei Kwan looked at the two of them with a stern look on her face. "What did the two of you say to her, I want the truth and I'm going to repeat what Carrie had just said, you lie to us and you are going to be in big trouble." she said sternly and Zack swallowed at that as he looked at his parents and told them the truth, as he noticed the look on Tommy's face and knew he was still furious over it.

"I called her a two-bit whore and Trini said that she was just like Ken in cheating on Tommy with another guy, and had we been looking at things with a clear head, we would have seen that it was all a lie." he said and watched as Tommy's eyes flashed green again as Caroline and Pierre looked at him in anger over that. "I can't believe you said that to her, I understand that you were angry at Angela for breaking up with you, but that is no excuse for saying what you had to her." she said as Peter and Nathan turned to Adam, Billy and Rocky. "Your turn boys, what's the reason for why you didn't give her a chance to explain things and what did you say to her, I also want the whole truth here, don't lie to us." Nathan said sternly and Rocky gave him the answer for all three of them, as he saw the tears running down Kim's face and knew she was still in pain over what they did.

"When he got the letter we all tried to look past the fact that it was a lie, but didn't look far enough, at the time when she called us, we thought that we were going to be next to be thrown out of her life and trying to save ourselves the pain of losing her, we lashed out, and we called her a back-stabbing cheater." he said and Maria nodded as Richard Hilliard looked at his daughter with a stern look in his eyes as he knew she had been in love with Tommy for years, and was upset that Kim had that position as he saw the pain in Kim's eyes as well.

"Alright Katherine, it's you turn now, and I want the truth." he said to her before looking at Kim. "Kim, whatever she says now, try not to take it seriously, I know that you love Tommy and he loves you, and her mother and I accept that, and after that is done we are going to sit down talk and about this." he said to the entire group as the adults all nodded in agreement, since they were going to have to heal the rift in the group before it got out of hand.

"When I started, I tried to fill in her shoes as the pink ranger, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't, I also started falling in love with Tommy and wanted to be his, but the place was already taken and I started to resent the fact that Kim was his heart and when the letter came, I was hoping I could finally have my chance, but when the boys told us that the ninjetti powers were from the heart and the fact that Kim had a connection to him through their spirit animals I lashed out against her, as to what I said to her, I said she was a cold-hearted bitch." she said and Caroline looked angrily at her for that before turning to Richard. "You want to deal with the swearing Rick, because I'm not happy about it or her reason for hurting my daughter." she said and Richard nodded at that. "Everyone take a seat we are going to go over this and fix it now." he said to the entire group.

After sitting down, they noticed that Kim retook her position between Jason and Tommy and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Alright kids, I get the reasons for why you thought that, but the letter was between them and that is where it should have stayed, the six of you should never have chosen sidse and your statements in calling her those things was inappropriate, I've seen the ten of you together and you were tightly bonded before all of this happened After you all became friends, so did our families and we're going to fix the damage between our family and get everything worked out, but first I also want know about what happened to Kim before she left town and you took over for her, as well as the other reason for why this turned into such a mess." he said and turned to his daughter with a firm, but caring look on his face as he remembered what happened.

"Kat, going by what you just told us, does the issue of the powers have anything to do with how Kim wound up in the hospital two years ago?" he asked and they nodded. "Zedd and Rita put me under a spell and used me to get her power coin, the problem is that when a ranger loses their power coin it causes a draining that will make them lethargic, but because this time their ninjetti powers were connected to their spirit animals, and therefore to them, losing her power coin could have killed her, and Tommy was furious over this." she said and Caroline looked at her in disbelief at that, before looking at Melissa, who was her daughter's physician and trusted her.

"Melissa, how serious was her condition when she ended up in the hospital again?" she asked and Melissa turned on her doctor mode. "When she was working out, it caused her to pass out and she fell off the balance beam, Kat called the paramedics and Tommy wanted Kim under my care because of the connection between our families now and that fact that she is like my daughter now and vice-versa, while they were working at getting her power coin back, but it was close to what happened when she was seven and that fever she had, Preston told me that you told her to take it easy when she wasn't feeling well." she said and Caroline nodded to confirm that she had before looking at Kat, who was looking at the ground in pain over what she had done to her team-mate.

"How long did it take for you to break out of it?" she asked and Kat told her. "It started wearing off the week before she wound up in the hospital and broke completely when she collapsed, after that happened I told her the truth and she told me about Tommy, I'm sorry for that Mrs. Dumas." she said and Caroline nodded. "Honey, I understand your feelings of guilt over this, but I'm not too happy with the way you reacted over the letter, is there a chance that you can reconcile your differences and start over with a clean slate?" she asked and Kat looked at Kim at that question before seeing the look of pain in her eyes and turned back to Caroline and gave her the truth as she felt her need to regain her friendship with the duo and answered her truthfully.

" I think so, but we have to get everything on the table first." she said and they all looked at Kim. "Kim, I'm sorry for my reaction, I want to make it up to you, if you give me another chance I promise I won't interfere with your relationship with him." she said and the boys all looked at her as well. "Kim, I'm sorry for what I had said to you, if I had been thinking with a clear mind, I would have seen it automatically, I know you don't like the idea of us calling you sister right now, but I don't want to lose you either, give me another chance to make it up to you." Zack said to her and they all said the same and she looked at all six of them as she thought it over before facing all of them.

"I'm going to do it on one condition guys." she said and Billy looked at her as he felt his heart raising slightly. "What's that Kim?" he asked and Kim took a deep breath. "Don't hurt me again, I can't take another blow, I love all of you guys and the first time hurt a lot, and if it happens again it will be even worse than before, so please, don't do this to me again." she said with tears running down her face as Zack moved over to her. "Never again Kim, you mean too much to us, we love you." he said pulling her into a hug and she tightened her grip on his shirt as the rest of the team moved over to them as she looked at Zack from her position in the hug he gave her, "I love you to Elephant man.", she said and he smiled as the tears started leaking out of his eyes as well.

"We're sorry, Kim" Adam said and he took her into his arms next and hugged her tightly. "I love you prince." she said and he felt the tears running down his face at that and in relief he used her nick-name. "I love you too, crane." he said and she turned to Billy. "You too Wolf" she said and he smiled as he hugged her tightly as she turned to Rocky. "Come here Monkey man." she said and he grinned at that and pulled her into a hug as she tightened her grip on him, as the four boys looked at each other in relief that they were going to get their friendship with her back on track and weren't going to lose her, as she thought over the other girls and turned.

She finally turned to the other two members of the team and looked at Trini. "I forgive you Tiger girl." she said and Trini smiled at the return of her nick-name and gave her a hug and Kim turned to look at the last member of the group. "I accept your apology P.C. and we can finally get past this." she said and Kat smiled at that and her nick-name as they hugged, as their parents looked at each other in relief as Caroline looked at Alicia. "You think that things will go back to normal?" she asked and Alicia thought it over before answering her. "I think, that given time, their bonds are going to be even stronger than before, now that we have fixed the rift between them." she said and Caroline nodded before she looked at the teenagers.

"You think that you will be okay guys." she asked and they nodded. "If you don't mind my asking, what is with the nick-names?" she asked and Kim smiled at that. "When the five of us got started we began with dino zords, Jason's was a T-Rex, I was the pterodactyl, Trini -the saber-tooth tiger, Zack- the mastodon, and Billy- the triceratops, so we started calling each other by our zord designs, Jason is 'Rex', I used to be 'Ptera', but I'm 'Crane' now, Zack is 'Elephant man', Trini is 'Tiger-girl', and like me Billy used to Tri, but now is 'Wolf' because of our ninja powers, Rocky is 'Monkey man' because of his ape zord, Adam the frog 'Prince' to me or 'Kermit' to the rest of the group because of his frog zord and Aisha is 'Mother bear' because of her bear zord, Tommy was the 'Tiger' when he came home after his green ranger powers were destroyed and his zord was a white tiger, and is now called 'Fly-boy' because of the falcon zord, Kat is P.C. and that means pink cat because she shape shifted into a cat after Rita got her hands on her and Tanya is Lioness because of her time in Kenya." she said and Caroline smiled at that as the adults looked at each other happily.

During the rest of the day while their parents were hanging out, they looked at the teens and saw them clustered together joking around, and playing a few games till it was time for dinner and than moved back to the yard so they could eat together. "Looks like things are going to go back to normal pretty fast." Peter said and Alicia looked at him gently. "The first portion of it is done, but it will be a while before she accepts them calling her sister again, but since they're using their nick-names, I'd say that it won't take long for it to go back to the way it was." she said and they looked at each other at that. "You think that they'll want to go to the same college together?" Nathan asked and Caroline nodded. "Their friendship is so strong that I doubt they'll want to be separated." she said as they heard a scream and than a splash as they turned and saw Rocky and Kimberly in the shallow end of the Scott's swimming pool and Caroline, holding back a laugh, called out to her daughter.

"What happened guys?" she asked and Kimberly angry, but trying to keep from laughing as she called back to their parents. "Zack pushed Rocky into the pool and he grabbed me and we both fell in." she said and she turned and looked at Zack. "You are going to pay for that buster." she said as she got out of the pool and Zack backed up, as he had seen her when she was angry, and all six boys agreed to never make her angry, and he knew he was going to get it as she went at him and pushed him in as he grabbed her and yanked her in with him and their parents looked at each other in amusement and started making jokes about what just happened. "I think that this just went from being a barbecue to a pool party." James said and they started laughing as they watched their kids and they also jumped in and started fooling around as a game of water volley ball started.

As the gangs' parents watched them, they knew that though they were far from being fully healed from what had happened the year before, it wouldn't take long before they were back to full strength and their power couple were back together again, as the two were too far in love to let each other go, and as they looked at each other, the eleven of them know that no matter what happened now, that they were never going to allow anything to get between them and their friendship ever again.

**And that is chapter 7: as this continues I'm going to bring back an old friend and enemy of the originals and it will be some-one you least expect, so hang on because this is going to be a wild ride.**


End file.
